All I Want For Christmas Is
by Winter-Rae
Summary: How some of my favourite Total Drama Island pairings spend their Christmas. Each pairing gets their own chapter. Pairings: Justin/Beth, Harold/Eva, Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Gwen, Ezekiel/Izzy, Harold/Bridgette.
1. Something New: Beth and Justin

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Title:** All I Want For Christmas Is...

**Summary: **How some of my favourite Total Drama Island pairings spend their Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Justin/Beth, Harold/Eva, Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Gwen, Ezekiel/Izzy, Harold/Bridgette

**Warnings:** Some humour, fluff, language, all that good stuff

**Winter-Rae: **I am so on a role! Anyway! Each pairing mentioned above is going to get their own special chapter. These pairings are, in my opinion, the all star pairings. They are my absolute favs that people have either requested or ones that I came up with, either way, they rock. Enjoy.

_Italics-flashbacks_

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Chapter 1: Something New: Beth and Justin**

**December 20****th**

"Beth, don't you think this is a little much?"

"Of course not, I want everyone to get a present from us this year."

Justin rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. He was never one for Christmas, not that he was a Scrooge about it, and he just didn't like the noise and the hustle and bustle that came with it. Beth on the other hand was a Christmas fiend. She bought presents for everyone; her family, his family and everyone they met on Total Drama Island, even Chris and Chef. It had been nearly eight years since that show and she still kept in touch with everyone, even Heather.

"Will you at least sign the cards this time?" Beth asked him, gesturing to the pile of Christmas cards on the kitchen table, "And I swear if you use that little stamp thing with your signature on it, no more nookie for you."

Justin's face fell, a threat like that one was to be taken seriously. He sat at the table and opened the first card.

"Duncan?" he asked, "I thought you didn't like that guy?"

"He's alright," Beth replied as she finished wrapping the last gift, "Just rough around the edges, kinda like someone I know."

She looked at him and smiled, her now brace less teeth bright and white. Her smile rivalled even his.

"I'm not rough," Justin replied, "I'm nice and smooth."

"Only after being sanded down," she replied without missing a beat. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"How did we get on this topic again?" he asked. She shrugged.

"You were going to sign the cards while I mail out the gifts."

"Why don't you mail them out together?" he asked her and as she started to place the wrapped gifts in bags to bring down the stairs of their home to the car.

"Christmas cards and presents are two different things," she replied, "Besides I still have to type up the update of our year for everyone."

She put on her coat, grabbed the bags and headed for the door.

"You need any help?" he called after her.

"Nope, I'm good, be back soon. Love you."

"Love you too babe."

Once she was gone he flipped through the cards to see who she was sending them too.

'Oh great,' he thought, 'Her parents.'

Beth's parents freaked him out. When he first met them her father took him out hunting. When Justin had told him he had never been hunting before he laughed.

"My Beth is dating a city boy!" he laughed, "We'll make you a hunter before you know it son. Beth knew how to gut a moose by the time she was eight."

Justin's stomach churned. He never mentioned how weak it was. However when Beth's dad shot the moose and brought it back to their house to be gutted, he lost it. One look at the inside and he was leaning over the railing of the deck losing his lunch. Beth's brothers thought it was hilarious.

"Leave him alone you guys," Beth scolded them.

"Oh Beth, I can't believe you fell for this pansy," her oldest brother Chuck said, "He's your exact opposite."

Justin agreed with him for the most part. Beth was his opposite in a lot of ways. He was raised in a city while she was a country farm girl. She was sweet while he wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world; at least he wasn't before they started dating.

To him, it was funny how things could turn out. How the most unexpected people could be drawn together in such a way that bonded them for life. He had never expected that he would end up with Beth, if anything he was sure he would be with a model. Not that Beth wasn't model material it just never interested her.

However it was odd circumstances that brought them together in the first place. And it wasn't until close to the end of Total Drama Action that they eventually confronted one another.

* * *

_He had made it to the final four of Total Drama Action. It was between him, Izzy, Trent and Harold. He was sure he was going to make it to the end. He had made an alliance with both Heather and Harold in an attempt to make it to the end but they had lost Heather. Well, truth be told he convinced the others to get rid of her. It had been easy to do since most everyone still had it in for her._

_He had been pulling the strings for much of the contest, using the girls as tools to get the voting to go how he wanted it too. All was going well until the week before he got kicked off. Beth was the one to be kicked off as she had found out about his little evil plan. She told Trent, Izzy and Harold about it but not before she had been eliminated._

"_You're a douche bag!" Beth told him as she walked towards the Limo of Losers. He shrugged, clearly not caring._

"_Well guys, it's been fun," Beth said to the other three, "Now be smart and get rid of him before he messes with you too okay. One of you three deserve this, he doesn't. His karma will get him in the end of course but I would really hate him to beat you guys."_

"_Don't worry Beth!" Izzy had said, her eyes filled with determination, "He's as good as gone!"_

_And true to their words, after the next elimination he was gone; walking towards the Limo of Losers without anyone to say goodbye to him. He put on the front that he didn't care, but it did sort of annoy him that they listened to Beth. What did she know anyway?_

_He stepped out of the Limo of Losers onto Hasbeen Lot; it was even nicer than the resort back during Total Drama Island. Only two of the others were there waiting to greet him, something he didn't expect. He thought that all of his lady fans would be there, but instead the only girl there was Beth. And she didn't look particularly happy to see him._

"_Hi Justin!" Owen, the other person to greet him said, hugging him tightly, "We're so glad to have you here!"_

"_Speak for yourself Owen," Beth snapped. Justin looked other at her and flashed her his award winning smile, expecting her to swoon, and totally taken a back when she didn't._

_Beth stalked over to him and slapped him, good and hard, right across his face. Justin was in complete shock, he wasn't even sure how to react to this. No one had ever slapped him before. Even his parents never hit him for fear of damaging that glorious, money making face of his. He put his hand over the spot and stared at her._

_This wasn't the same Beth he had first met on Total Drama Island, nor was it the one at the beginning of Total Drama Action. This girl had no more braces, no more lisp, and even started to wear contact lenses. Without the glasses you could see her face clearly. Justin took note that she did have good cheek bones. Not as good as his of course. But this girl also radiated with the confidence of a model._

"_Listen up you douche bag," she snapped, poking him in his firmly toned chest. He was really starting to hate that word she called him all the time._

"_I know that you're responsible for all of us getting voted off," she went on, "Now that you're here you're gonna have a hard time because everyone here is really pissed at you. Even the girls!"_

_Justin nearly gasped. The girls were mad too? But how was that possible? Girls loved him; they didn't get pissed at him, ever!_

"_You better start treating people better too," Beth added, "Because you know what happens to men like you? To people who think they can get through life on their good looks alone?"_

_Justin shook his head, not really paying much attention to what she was saying._

"_They go bald!"_

_Justin gasped this time and his hands flew to his gorgeous and thick hair. Bald! No way, not him, not ever!_

"_They get fat!"_

_He whimpered and his hands then went to his perfectly sculpted abs. Fat! As in fat like Owen! That couldn't be!_

"_And then they end up all alone with no admirers to adore them."_

"_Nooooooo!" Justin wailed as he collapsed to his knees. Beth took a step back. She never thought her words would have even affected the handsome teen. Yet here he was, a broken and shattered young man. The other eliminated teens had gathered around in time to see her deliver the final blow to his ego. He was now sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and he was rocking back and forth, humming 'I'm Too Sexy' to himself._

"_That there is a broken man," LeShawna mused._

"_I had no idea Beth could be so mean," Heather added, then she smirked, "I like it."_

"_So, just think about that!" Beth finished off, feeling slightly awkward. She turned and started to walk away but Justin had latched onto her leg._

"_I don't wanna be bald!" he wailed, "I don't wanna get fat and have gross man boobs! I wanna keep my admirers. Beth, I'm sorry I got you kicked off the show. I'm sorry I'm a sadistic douche bag with a God complex!"_

_Beth tried so shake him off but he held to her tightly. She sighed and rolled her eyes._

"_Okay, Justin, you can let go now, I accept your apology."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, now get up off the ground, you look a little desperate."_

_Justin did as he was told._

"_Now take a deep breath and calm down," Beth instructed. The two of them inhaled deeply and then exhaled._

"_How do you feel?" she asked him._

"_Better, much better."_

"_Are you going to attempt to be nicer to people?"_

_He nodded._

"_Good."_

_Beth turned and walked towards her trailer. Justin watched her go, feeling a great deal of respect towards her. No one had ever called him out on all of his crap before. It was amazing._

"_There goes a girl who knows what she wants," DJ mused. He and the other guys had approached Justin, the male defiantly had a bruised ego and that wasn't a good thing._

"_She's pretty cool," Geoff said, "Girls like her go far in life."_

_Justin swooned._

"_I think I'm in love," he said._

"_Whoa," Duncan laughed as he waved his hand in front of the model's face, but getting no reaction from him, "We've lost him boys."_

_After that Justin had been much like a lovesick school boy. Beth had of course avoided him for the duration of the show but at the end she had started speaking to him. They exchanged emails and talked on the phone. They kept that up until college and then he moved to where Beth was going to school. _

_She called it stalkerish while he preferred to call it romantic._

_After going to the same school for a whole year Beth finally agreed to go out with him, on the condition that he let her pick the movie. He agreed._

* * *

'And the rest, as they say, is history,' he thought to himself. He smiled and signed a few of the cards. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone. He signed another card and then got to his feet to answer it.

"Beth and Justin's place," he said, "What's up?"

"Hey Justin, its LeShawna."

Justin winced. He didn't mind LeShawna, but right now she sounded annoyed and she could be scary when she was mad.

"Hi," he said, "You need something?"

"I need for you to tell me if you asked her yet!"

"No, why?"

"I want to know if our plans worked out!" the plus sized sister replied, "After all of the practicing we did I thought you'd ask her right away! I swear you procrastinate just as much as Duncan does."

Justin smirked as he heard a 'Hey!' in the background, no doubt from Duncan himself.

"I'm going to ask her starting tonight," Justin replied, "I have everything ready. Beth's gone to send out the presents and I'm stuck signing these stupid Christmas cards."

"Don't be a Scrooge;" LeShawna warned him, "You'll call me after right?"

"Okay."

"LeShawna! Where are my pants?"

"Where they always are! In your dresser."

"I have a dresser?"

Justin held the phone away from his ear as the couple continued to yell back and forth at each other.

"Bye LeShawna," Justin said.

"Later. Duncan I swear..."

Justin hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. He would never, for the life of him, understand Duncan and LeShawna.

"Justin, I'm home."

"Hey sweetie."

He hung up the phone and smiled as Beth approached him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her lips.

"I have something for you," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh really?" she asked, "Did you sign the cards?"

"Almost done, but I wanna give something to you first."

"Shouldn't you wait until Christmas?"

"I could, but this gift comes in five parts, so you'll have all the pieces on Christmas Eve."

Beth arched an eyebrow and watched him carefully, as if she was trying to figure out what he was up too.

"Okay," she said, "What is it?"

"I'll be right back."

He released her and went to their bedroom. Beth went over to the computer so she could work on the letter to put in with the Christmas cards. She liked to keep everyone updated on what was new with her and Justin. The newest news being that they moved in together and now had their own place.

She heard Justin approach her from behind. She turned to face him and saw he had something clenched in his fist.

"That my gift?" she asked. He nodded.

"Hold out you hand and close your eyes."

She did as he asked and he kissed her again. Only when she felt something cool in her hand did she open her eyes. In her hand was sitting a small silver coin.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"It's called a sixpence," he replied.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"That will have to wait until tomorrow."

He yawned and looked at the clock.

"Well, I better get ready for work, see you tomorrow night."

Beth nodded. Justin worked as a fireman and this was his last couple nights of night shift. When he worked those he stayed at the fire house. He got his stuff together, kissed her goodbye and left. Beth looked at the coin and then back to the letter on the computer.

'Justin's up to something,' she typed, 'I have no idea what but once I know you'll all know too. Have a Merry Christmas, Love Beth and Justin.'

* * *

**December 21****st**

The following evening as Beth was cooking supper for her and Justin he produced his second gift. Beth wasn't really sure if it could be considered a gift as it was a used pair of white dress shoes.

"What are these for?" she asked, "This is a little weird you know."

"You'll get it soon enough," Justin replied, "I borrowed these from LeShawna."

"I see."

Beth took the shoes and set them in a box. She then took the little sixpence coin and tossed it in there as well. Still wondering what Justin was up too.

* * *

**December 22****nd**

Beth was in bed when the next gift showed itself. She had rolled over to check the alarm clock only to see a Christmas card covering it with a blue satin ribbon tied around it. She untied the ribbon and opened the card. It was of course, from Justin.

'Something blue for your hair,' was all that was written in the card, then at the bottom in Justin's bold writing, 'I love you.'

Beth tied the ribbon in her hair and smile. The color was lovely.

* * *

**December 23****rd**

By the time the next gift came around Beth was getting slightly annoyed with Justin's secrecy.

"Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" she asked, "I have a box filled with what seems to me, like odds and ends. I don't get it."

Justin just smiled playfully.

"Tomorrow you'll get it," he said, "Until then, here's your new gift."

He held out a small box and inside was a pair of teardrop diamond earrings. Beth's hand flew to her mouth.

"Justin, these are beautiful," she said. He smiled.

"They're perfect for you then."

* * *

**December 24****th**

This night Justin took Beth out to dinner to his favourite fancy restaurant. Beth wore her earrings, the shoes and the ribbon as a request by him, and had the coin he gave her in her purse.

"Anything to say for yourself?" she asked him. Justin smiled.

"Not really," he replied, "Just that it's been fun seeing your reactions these past few days."

Beth rolled her eyes and took a drink of her wine.

"Well, whatever you're planning you must be proud of yourself," she said. He nodded.

"Very, so you got the cards sent out yesterday then?"

Beth nodded.

"I had to Express Post them because you kept procrastinating," she teased. Justin laughed.

"Well I just thought that maybe there might be some more news you'd want to add to the letter."

Beth arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she asked, "Like what."

Justin stood to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked him. He reached into his pocket and knelt down in front of her. Beth's hand flew to her mouth and tears instantly filled her eyes.

"Oh you jerk!" she said, not meaning the insult in the least and Justin knew this. He reached into her purse and pulled out the little coin to set on the table. He then opened the little box he was holding in his hand. A simple silver ring with a diamond set in the center glittered at her.

"It was my grandmother's. So it's something old," he said as he slipped it onto her finger, "something new, " he pointed to the earrings, "something borrowed," the shoes, "something blue," the ribbon, "And a silver sixpence in her shoe. For luck. Beth, will you marry me?"

Beth broke out into fresh tears and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms encircled her waist and he picked her up and spun her around. They didn't care that over half the people in the restaurant were now looking at them oddly.

"Yes!" she said, "Of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

**December 25****th**

That morning everyone received an email from Beth, reading only seven words.

'JUSTIN PROPOSED! I SAID YES! MERRY CHRISTMAS!'

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I'm sure you can all imagine how upset I was when I found out Justin is going to be a creep in TDA. Douche bag is the funniest word ever, just so you know. It's official I have sold myself out. I usually never write these holiday stories; I think I only have one posted. But when I got this idea I was like, 'Oh why the heck not?' So this is gonna be six chapters long and we have Eva and Harold up next. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	2. Stupid Gifts: Eva and Harold

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Title:** All I Want For Christmas Is...

**Summary: **How some of my favourite TDI pairings spend their Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Justin/Beth, Harold/Eva, Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Gwen, Ezekiel/Izzy, Harold/Bridgette

**Warnings:** Some humour, fluff, language, all that good stuff, mature themes

**Winter-Rae: **I had to re-write this one a couple times. It was giving me such a hard time. I'm not sure how I feel about it but I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy!

_Italics-flashbacks_

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Chapter 2: Stupid Gifts: Eva and Harold**

**December 23****rd**

"Mommy, look there's Santa!"

"Mommy, can I have this? Pleeeeeeeeease!"

Eva gritted her teeth. She hated shopping. It had to be one of the most tedious, annoying, and loud activities on the planet.

"I see him dear, do you want to go and sit on his lap?"

"Yes mommy!"

"No dear, you can't have that, you already have one like it."

"But the one I have is red and everyone else has the blue one!"

Eva clenched her fists around the handle of the cart she was pushing.

If regular shopping was bad then Christmas shopping was the worst. Listening to the whiny kids and the bitchy parents was enough to give anyone a headache; even ones doing their last minute shopping such as Eva and Harold. They had already sent out presents to their friends, which would take longer, and now it was the last minute gifts for their family and each other.

Eva hated how ungrateful kids could be now a days. When she was little she was happy to get at least one or two special gifts. Being the youngest of six children they had to be happy with the simple things in life.

Eva had been happiest when her parents bought her membership to one of the local gyms. There she was able to focus on her working out and being the best she could be at what she did. Now she owned her own gym after graduating from college as a personal trainer. Right now she was training two possible Olympic athletes and she was in high demand for many others. Not bad for a 23 year old. Eva was smart and unpredictable and knew how to run a business well.

"Can we leave yet?" she growled. Harold looked at her.

"I have to find a gift for my sister's baby," he replied, "What do babies like anyway?"

"To put stuff in their mouths," Eva replied, she had six nieces and nephews and in her experience all little ones loved to put their toys in their mouths. Harold walked down the baby toys aisle and picked up a pink teething ring, his sister had her first baby five months ago and she was the sweetest little girl. He showed it to Eva who shrugged and then grabbed a small stuffed lamb to add with the teething ring. Harold nodded.

"You're good at this Eva," he complimented.

"Whatever, you done?"

"I just have to get a few more gifts for you."

Eva rolled her eyes.

"I don't need any stupid gifts, let's just go."

Harold sighed. He knew that Eva wasn't a big supporter of many of the Christmas traditions. She believed that Christmas was a time to spend with loved ones, not shopping and buying millions of gifts that people didn't need. Harold, while he agreed with her, he also liked to find that perfect gift for someone. For him, seeing their surprised face as they opened the gift was the best part of the gift exchanging process.

He laced his fingers with hers and together they walked to the cashier's counter. They quickly paid for their items before making their way to the front doors of the department store.

"Oh look mommy!" a little girl chirped, "Mistletoe!"

Eva and Harold paused and looked up. Sure enough hanging down from the door they were walking out of was a piece of mistletoe.

"You have to kiss now," the little girl pointed out. Eva growled at her.

"No we don't?"

"Yes you do, that's how it goes, and Santa would want you too."

"You know what little girl," Eva started, "Santa doesn't even ex..."

She was cut off as Harold planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Eva was taken by complete surprise but that didn't mean she didn't like it.

"Ewww," the little girl said, "Mommy, she stuck her tongue in his mouth."

"Beat it you little twerp," Eva growled, breaking the kiss for only a moment. The mother of the little girl looked rather appalled. She took her daughter's hand and pulled her along, all the while muttering about how some people had no respect. Eva smirked and then grabbed the car keys from Harold's pocket.

"I'm driving," she muttered. Harold grabbed the bags and hurried after her.

"Don't be mad Eva."

"I'm not!"

"Eva, I know when you're mad, you get this look in your eyes that says you might seriously injure the next person to piss you off."

"Mistletoe, what a stupid idea," she muttered, unlocking the car and helping him to load it up with the gifts. Harold smiled.

"Do you know the real tradition behind the mistletoe?"

Eva looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Scandinavian in origin," Harold answered, "It was the plant of peace and if enemies met by chance beneath it in the forest, they laid down their weapons and maintained a truce until the next day."

Harold was a history buff; it fascinated him; which explained why he was majoring in it at University. He wanted to be a history teacher and was well on his way.

Eva grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. It was a little longer now, a little more rugged. He hadn't put on much weight since back then but Eva had him on a pretty good diet and they went jogging every morning when his asthma wasn't acting up on him.

"It's such a turn on when you talk 'nerd' to me," she purred, "How about we ditch the dinner tomorrow and stay in? I have a few of your Christmas presents that we could get into a little early. I know you're gonna love them."

Harold, as tempted as he was by that offer, knew that if they didn't show up to the dinner that Eva's parents would kill him. Well maybe not kill him, but he had no intention of being maimed anytime soon either. He rested his hands on her hips.

"You have no idea how tempting that is," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I have a pretty good idea," she replied.

"But your parents are expecting us."

Eva scoffed and got into the car. He followed.

"Like that worries me," she said starting the car. The next evening they were going to a Christmas dinner that Eva's parents had organized to celebrate Eva's first year in business. Eva would have preferred to have a simple dinner with just her family and Harold; but when your father was a business tycoon who was excited to see his youngest follow in his footsteps you got a huge dinner followed by a huge party afterwards.

* * *

**December 24****th**

When the evening of the dinner finally arrived Eva went up to their bedroom to change while Harold went into the downstairs bathroom. He quickly pulled on his clothes and as he sat at the bottom of the stairs. As he waited he fiddled with a small chain in his pocket.

"Eva," he called up, "I left the dress your mom picked out for you on the bed."

"I see it," she replied, "It's ugly. My mother clearly doesn't care that I don't do dresses."

"I'm sure it's beautiful," Harold assured her, "You can pulled off dresses very well, remember the one you wore two years ago at the reunion Christmas party Chris all roped us into going too."

Eva didn't reply but he was fairly sure she didn't forget that dress. He was fairly certain that not a lot of the guys would.

* * *

"_Hi LeShawna."_

"_Hey Harold!"_

_The two friends hugged each other. LeShawna was wearing a lovely purple evening gown while Harold was hearing a blue suit which looked like something his father would have worn to his prom. This Christmas party was a last minute notice; it wasn't his fault that he never wore suits and therefore had none on hand._

"_So, he got you too huh?"_

_LeShawna frowned. Chris apparently had really good lawyers because they all had worked out an interesting clause in their contracts. This clause specified that in an event that one of the original 22 campers agreed to meet with Chris for a sort of reunion meeting, all the others had too as well. The one who had agreed was of course, Owen._

"_I'm just surprised everyone showed up," the plus sized sister commented. Harold glanced around the hall that Chris had rented. Surprisingly enough it was really nice, decorated with tons of Christmas decorations; tinsel, mistletoe and a large Christmas tree stood in the corner. _

"_I haven't see Eva yet," Harold mused, leaving LeShawna to smirk._

"_Oh, you'll be surprised when you do," she said nodding towards the doors. Harold turned and his jaw literally dropped open. _

_Eva was standing in the doorway, looking as if she felt out of place. She wore a long white evening gown. It had a long skirt and dipped down low in the front since it tied up around her neck. Harold noticed that as she walked her shoes showed, he smiled; they were her usual running shoes._

"_Wow," he said, getting a dazed expression on his face, "She looks like a goddess."_

_LeShawna grinned and glanced around the room. Most of the guys, even those who were attached had a hard time not looking at her. Eva noticed the attention she was getting._

"_What are you looking at!" she snapped. Everyone quickly looked away from her, except for Harold. He walked over to her and bowed at the waist. She arched her eyebrow._

"_What do you want?" she asked him. He looked up at her._

"_I was going to ask if I could dance with the most beautiful woman in the hall."_

"_Bridgette's by the punch bowl," Eva replied pointing, "I doubt you'll have much luck with that though. Cody seems to be trying to get the next one."_

"_Huh? I meant you Eva."_

_Eva took a step back as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. She pulled her hand away from him._

"_Not funny," she growled, "I don't like being made fun of."_

"_Eva," Harold said seriously, "I'm not trying to make fun of you."_

"_Oh please," Eva snapped, "I've seen this movie before. The guy acts all nice to the all done up usually tomboyish girl, then he ditches her and makes her look like an utter fool. And even though he did all that she still forgives him in the end! Well sorry but I'm not the type to be screwed around with like that."_

"_Well, for starters the guys in those movies are usually really hot and muscular that's something I'm not," Harold replied, pointing to himself, "Second I like to think of myself as an honest guy so when I tell you something you can take it to the bank and draw interest on it. And thirdly, I have no intention of hurting you."_

_He offered her his hand and she looked from it, to his face and back again. It was almost as if she was trying to figure him out._

"_Alright," she said, taking his hand. Harold smiled proudly and walked with her to the dance floor._

_Eva would never tell anyone but that was the very first time anyone had ever asked her to dance with them. The fact that it was Harold was even nicer for her, because somewhere deep down she had always liked the other. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe his sweet personality or the glasses. It was probably the glasses; at least, that's what she told anyone who asked. _

"_You're a great dancer Eva," Harold told her, "The force is strong with you."_

"_Oh great, a Star Wars nerd."_

"_Speaking of Star Wars, you kinda look like Princess Leia in this dress."_

"_Well you're no Luke Skywalker."_

"_That's a good thing," Harold pointed out, "Cause then we'd be related and I couldn't kiss you under the mistletoe. Maybe I'm more of a Han Solo."_

* * *

Harold checked his watch for the third that evening and then looked up the stairs of the loft apartment. He was tapping his foot impatiently. If Eva took much longer they were going to be late. Not that either of them really cared. But when one was expected to make an appearance you really had no choice.

"Eva, are you ready yet?" he called up. He smiled as he heard some grumbling, followed by a few curses in response to his question.

"You need any help?"

"Whoever invented evening gowns should be drug out into the street and shot! Repeatedly! With an Uzi, better yet a torpedo launcher! Then they need to get run over by a truck, no wait, a bus, one of those Greyhound ones! And after that they can be run through a wood chipper! And whatever's left can be burned!"

"Being shot was fine but after the Uzi, you went a little far don't you think?"

No response.

"I'm taking that as a yes you need help."

Harold climbed the spiral stair case of his and Eva's apartment that they had been sharing for the past year and a half.

"Why are we going to this thing?" she called out to him from the bathroom that was off of the master bedroom, "I would rather stay home, I still have presents to wrap."

"This party is for you Eva," Harold replied as he sat on the bed to wait for her. He couldn't wait to see what she looked like in her dress; a long and blue evening gown.

"I don't wanna go," she said, "You know what's going to be there?"

Harold was pretty sure that was either a trick question or a rhetorical one.

"Umm..."

"My parents," she said, "Those psychos who only do things like this to show off. Then there's those other muscles heads..."

"Eva," Harold interrupted, "You employ those muscle heads."

The ebony haired young woman scoffed at that comment.

"I only employ them because they came recommended, it doesn't mean that I like them."

Harold had to laugh at that. Eva hadn't lost any of her headstrongness since Total Drama Island, something he was very thankful for.

"And you just know they are gonna be drinking and acting like idiots too, they're gonna make me and my gym look bad."

Harold was only half listening. He looked to the side of their bed and saw that the high heeled shoes Eva's mother had got for her had been cut up with scissors and the heels broken off. This showed her obvious dislike for them.

"Not only that," she said barked out suddenly, "But I saw that the decorators were putting up mistletoe!"

Harold grinned as the memory of early this afternoon filled his head. If anyone besides him tried to kiss Eva she'd probably break their necks.

"Be that as it may," he told her, "you're parents would totally kill me if we didn't show up, and your mom already hates me enough as it is."

"I just don't wanna go to this thing," Eva replied, "Those idiots are going to try and get me under the mistletoe! I just know it."

"Why would they risk spending the rest of their lives in a coma?" Harold asked. He heard Eva give out a small laugh.

"I told you, they're idiots."

"Well don't worry so much Eva," Harold said, "I'll make sure they don't bother you."

"You better not leave my side all night then," she told him, "I'm not kissing one of those creeps."

"It's not a big deal you know," he told her, "It's just a silly tradition."

"Well it's a big deal to me," Eva replied, "I'm dating you, not them. The only lips I want on my body are yours."

Harold knew that words like those rarely came from Eva, so when she said them you knew it was true. He took that to heart and considered it to be a huge compliment.

"I'm not going anywhere Eva," he told her, "Will you come out of there please?"

"We can still stay in," Eva said, "You remember the gifts I mentioned right?"

"Yes."

"Here's a taste."

Eva flung open the bathroom door. Harold's jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing the same bikini slave outfit that Princess Leia wore in the Star Wars movie when she was captured by Jabba the Hutt. She had added a little extra accessory though. On the costume's necklace she added a chain to it. She tossed the one end of the chain to him, which he caught.

"What do you think?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Harold, who was practically drooling finally closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Wow," he said, "Eva, I might be sitting but believe me, I'm giving you a standing ovation."

He crossed his legs. Eva laughed.

"So I take it you like it then?"

Harold nodded. Eva walked towards him and pounced on him, knocking him back onto their bed. She had only started to kiss him and unbutton his shirt when the phone rang. Harold didn't stop her from doing what she was doing but he reached out and answered it.

"Harold and Eva's place."

"Where are you two?" Eva's mother barked.

"Sorry," Harold replied, "We can't make it. Eva's not feeling well and I'm staying with her, bye."

"You two get down here right..."

Not waiting to hear the rest of her response Harold hung up the phone and tossed it aside. Eva looked down on him and smirked playfully.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine," she teased, "Since when do you lie?"

"After I'm done with you, you're going to be very tired," Harold replied, "But first."

He reached into his pocket and held out a small necklace. Eva arched her eyebrow at him.

"What's this for?"

"An early gift," he replied, "You like it?"

The necklace was a thin sliver chain and the pendant was in the shape of a blooming rose. Eva ran her fingers over it and smile.

"It's beautiful...but I never wear jewellery," she reminded him, "Except for this costume since it came with it."

Harold grinned.

"I know, but I thought you might like something a little fancy for tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, because something even sexier than a Princess Leia outfit is wearing absolutely nothing at all but a single piece of jewellery."

Eva took the necklace and walked back to the bathroom. Harold quickly got ready himself. As he lay back in bed waiting for her his cell phone started to vibrate.

"Gosh, we're popular tonight."

He answered it and was surprised to hear Duncan's voice.

"Harold, what's up man?"

"Duncan? What do you want?"

"Calling to see if you and Eva are free tonight? LeShawna and I are in town and wanted to see if you guys wanted to catch a movie."

"Umm sorry Duncan I can't, Eva and I are busy tonight."

"Come on man, it'll be a good time. Gwen and Noah will be there too, same with Zeke and Izzy."

"Sorry, no can do."

"I told you not to drive and talk on the phone!" LeShawna's voice suddenly rang out, "Watch where you're going!"

"I am watching!" Duncan replied back to her, sounding slightly distracted.

Harold looked up as Eva stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but the gift he had given her. She smiled.

"Harold?" Duncan's voice on the phone said again, "Hey, dude?"

Harold clicked the phone closed and turned it off.

"Who was that?"

"No one."

Eva joined him in bed and held up a twig of mistletoe over their heads. Harold looked up at it and laughed.

"I thought you hated mistletoe?"

"I do, but there are certain occasions that call for it."

Eva kissed him, tossed the mistletoe away and then pulled the covers back over them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the restaurant before their movie, Duncan was ranting to Noah and Ezekiel how Harold had hung up on him. LeShawna, Gwen and Izzy merely rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

"Silly boy!" Izzy told him as she ruffled his hair, "He and Eva are getting down with their bad selves."

"That a boy Harold," Noah said approvingly, "I'll forever be impressed that he tamed the Iron Woman."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** And no one could get a hold of Eva or Harold for the rest of the holiday. The End. Anyway, I hope you all liked this one. Eva is the best! I will write more about her one day! Next chapter, Duncan and LeShawna. Woot woot, I am really looking forward to that one. Thanks for reading everyone. Cheers!


	3. Snow Days: Duncan and LeShawna

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Title:** All I Want For Christmas Is...

**Summary:** How some of my favourite Total Drama Island pairings spend their Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Justin/Beth, Harold/Eva, Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Gwen, Ezekiel/Izzy, Harold/Bridgette

**Warnings:** Some humour, fluff, language, all that good stuff

**Winter-Rae: **Best pairing ever! I hope you all like this one. I had fun writing it. Enjoy!

_Italics-flashbacks_

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Chapter 3: Snow Days: Duncan and LeShawna **

**December 23****rd**

Duncan loved the snow. He was one of those adults who said 'Screw pride and dignity, I'm getting my snow suit on and making a snow fort.' He could often be seen snowboarding down the local ski hill until late evening, or even making snow angels.

That only happened once. He and LeShawna had been walking through a park to see the Christmas lights the other night. They happened upon a little girl who was crying because some older boys were picking on her and had broken her snowman. While LeShawna yelled at the boys Duncan saw to the little girl.

* * *

"_They b-b-broke m-my snowman!" she stammered, tears running down her red cheeks. She was wearing a bright pink snowsuit with warm mittens and boots. Duncan sighed as he looked at the remains of the snowman._

"_Want me to fix it for you?" he asked. She shook her head. She couldn't be any older than seven years old._

"_I want to make snow angels now," she said, "You make one with me please!"_

_She took his hand and pulled him towards one of the larger snow banks. She spread her arms and fell down backwards into the snow, giggling. Duncan looked around to make sure no one was watching and then he mimicked her, minus the giggling of course._

_Once their snow angels were done, Duncan helped her to her feet. They then stood back to admire their work. The little girl laughed as she looked at his._

"_Your's has a mohawk!" she said clapping her hands. Duncan snickered, it did._

"_Looks pretty good baby."_

_He turned to see LeShawna holding the two mean boys by their collars._

"_Those the punks?" he asked. She nodded and then looked down at them._

"_You have anything to say to her?" she asked._

"_Sorry Stephanie," they muttered together. The little girl smiled at them._

"_That's okay, but I still don't like either of you very much."_

_The two boys frowned and then looked at LeShawna._

"_Can we go now please?" they asked. LeShawna nodded and released them. When they took off LeShawna linked her arm with Duncan's and kissed his cheek. _

"_Is she your girlfriend?" Stephanie asked. Duncan looked at LeShawna._

"_She sure is."_

"_She's prettier than you."_

_Duncan frowned while LeShawna laughed._

"_Well thank-you honey," she said, "You excited for Christmas to come?"_

_Stephanie nodded._

"_I asked for a puppy, I'm going to name him Pig, thanks for helping me with those mean boys! Merry Christmas!"_

_The couple exchanged looks as the little girl waved to them and then started to skip home._

"_So," Leshawna mused, "Snow angels huh?"_

_Duncan looked at his snow angel again._

"_Sexiest snow angel ever," he replied. _

* * *

Snow angels were all well and good but Duncan's favourite winter past time was snow ball fights. He also wasn't too proud to throw a snowball at a passerby's car window; speaking of which...

"Oh bull's eye!" Duncan laughed as he nailed a truck's window with his snowball. The driver, a man, first flipped him off and then stopped the truck. Duncan was unpleasantly surprised to see the guy was about seven feet tall and three times his size.

"Oh snap."

The punk turned on his heel and ran.

* * *

LeShawna sat on the floor of her and Duncan's bedroom wrapping presents. This was the one thing about Christmas that she absolutely hated. The reason why she hated wrapping them was that she absolutely sucked at it. Her wrapping skills were so bad that when she wrapped a present, people actually knew the gift was from her, even without a tag.

"Stupid tape!" she snapped as she threw the item aside, "That's it, I quit for the night!"

She gathered up the presents she wrapped and placed them under the Christmas tree. She had just started to stand back and admire it when Duncan crashed through the door and locked it behind him. He then dove in front of the sofa and waited quietly. LeShawna looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Boy," she started, "What have you been getting up too?"

"Nothing," Duncan replied innocently. He got to his feet and hung his coat on the hanger, kicking off his boots. He grabbed two drinks from the fridge and handed one to LeShawna. They stood next to each other looking at the tree.

"Not bad," he said, "Where's the angel?"

"I waited for you."

LeShawna handed him the box with the angel tree topper. He took it and stood on the step ladder to place it.

"How does it look?"

"Good."

Duncan hopped down and then threw himself on the sofa.

"How was work?" LeShawna asked him.

"Pretty good."

"Did you hit any cars with snowballs today?"

"Yep...uh I mean...you got me babe."

LeShawna grinned.

"You'll get caught one day; you just better hope it's not by any of my co-workers because I won't bail your butt out of jail."

"But you'll put the handcuffs on me right?"

LeShawna rolled her eyes. She never heard the end of the perverted cop jokes from her boyfriend.

"I might even have to rough you up a bit too if you resist me," she shot back. Duncan snickered.

"I will always resist, that much I can promise you."

She ruffled his hair and yawned.

"Last day tomorrow," she muttered happily, "I'm tellin' ya I need this time off. I'm gonna go to bed early tonight."

"I'll join you in a minute," he called after her. Duncan frowned. He hated how much LeShawna worked at the station. They ran her ragged there and she was always tired. What was worse was that she had to work on Christmas Eve! In his opinion, the douche bags who made people work on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day needed to have their tires slashed so they couldn't leave work either.

Duncan made a mental note to ask LeShawna about her boss and if he was working either of those days. And then he'd ask what kind of car he drove. He got to his feet and made his way to their bedroom. LeShawna was changing into her purple pyjamas as he lent against the doorway.

"You know," he mused, "You never did tell me what you wanted for Christmas."

LeShawna looked over at him.

"That came out of nowhere," she replied. Duncan shrugged.

"I still want to know."

"I told you before," she said as she got into bed and patted the spot next to her, "I got my Christmas wish two years ago."

Duncan furrowed his brow. She told him that last year and the year before that. This was the third Christmas they had been together and every year he was shopping last minute for her. Sure he grabbed up simple things but he never had that really special gift. He removed his shirt and got into bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Still," he mused, "If you could have anything what would it be?"

"To not go into work tomorrow and stay in bed with you all day," she replied before dozing off. Duncan ginned.

'You're making this too easy babe,' he thought to himself.

* * *

**December 24****th**

LeShawna rolled over in bed, feeling very comfortable and very warm. When she opened her eyes she saw that it was snowing. The flakes were large and fluffy as they drifted down onto the balcony outside of their window. Driving to work today would no doubt be a pain; hopefully they managed to clear most of the roads.

'Great,' she thought sarcastically as she started to drift closer to an awareness that made her more capable of movement. The hardest thing about getting up in the winter time was getting up when the bed was warm and cosy. She felt Duncan stir beside her and snuggle closer to her, his arm curled around her and he laced his fingers with hers.

"Morning," he whispered. LeShawna turned in bed again so she could face him. She reached out and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Morning, it's snowing."

"I noticed."

"I love the snow."

Duncan watched as she looked out the window again, he followed her gaze and watched the fluffy snow as it cascaded through the sky.

"What time is it?" LeShawna asked. Duncan shrugged. LeShawna lifted her head off of her pillow so she could look past him. She figured it was close to seven judging by the light outside and since her alarm didn't go off she knew it wasn't yet 7:00.

However, upon looking at the clock, the numbers read 8:30.

"DUNCAN! WHAT THE HELL!"

Duncan's steel blue eyes flew open as LeShawna jumped out of bed, causing him to fall out of the bed and onto the cold floor with a thud.

"What?" he said.

"Why didn't my alarm go off?"

"Calm down babe!" Duncan said as she started to rush around the room. She pulled off her pyjamas; Duncan enjoyed the show until she started to throw the articles of clothing at him in anger.

"You turned off my alarm again didn't you!"

"I did not!" he replied, "I'm innocent! Would you just let me explain?"

LeShawna paused as she was about to throw her shoe at his head. She stood clad in her panties and bra with him watching her, a dazed expression on his face.

"Well!" she urged. Duncan woke from his daydream. He held his hands out in front of him to shield himself in case she decided to throw the shoe she was still holding onto.

"Sorry! Anyway your boss called last night while you were sleeping," he said, "I was gonna wake you but you were tired so I let you sleep. He told me that there was a mistake in the timetables and that you do have today off. So I turned off the alarm so you could sleep in for a few hours."

LeShawna dropped the shoe as Duncan threw her pyjamas back at her.

"Jeez, I try to be the considerate boyfriend and here I almost get creamed with a shoe, I was even going make you breakfast in bed!"

Duncan scoffed and turned his back on LeShawna. She sighed, knowing he was pouting. She pulled on her pyjamas again and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry baby," she said, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know," he said, "That cut pretty deep."

LeShawna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's banter but decided to play along with him.

"Please!" she begged kissing his shoulder, "I'm so not worthy of a wonderful man like you."

"No, no you're not."

"And I promise that I will be better for you."

"How do I know I can believe that?" he asked, continuing the teasing.

"Because without you I'm nothing."

"Well not nothing," he replied, "But there'd be a lot of lonely nights without me here."

"Oh of course," she said, "You're the best lover ever, the only one in fact."

Duncan smirked, feeling very cocky in that moment.

"Oh you're good," he said with a grin. LeShawna laughed.

"I try, now can I get some sugar?"

"I suppose, even though you don't deserve it."

Duncan heaved a sigh and turned his head towards her, acting as if it was some huge deal to perform the action.

"Mmm," she replied as she kissed his lips, "I know I don't. Are you feeling better Sugar Daddy?"

"I think I'll be alright babe, one day I'll be able to get over the hurt I feel."

"If you make me breakfast," she said, "I'll stay in bed with you all day and help you feel better. How does that sound?"

Duncan's face lit up.

"Sounds good to me babe."

He threw on a t-shirt and left the room to start on breakfast. LeShawna got back into bed and picked up a book to read. After a few minutes her cell phone started to vibrate. She picked it up and arched an eyebrow as she saw it was her boss calling her. She opened it and held it to her ear.

"Hello, LeShawna here?"

"Hey LeShawna, I hope I caught you before you left," he said, "The snow here is just crazy. I don't want to risk you getting into an accident on your way in. So take the day off and I'll see you back here on the fifth, okay?"

As his words sunk in LeShawna gripped her cell phone tightly in anger.

"LeShawna? You hear me?"

"Yeah, I got you boss man. Thanks for the extra day off."

"Oh it's no problem at all, just enjoy your Christmas and tell that young man of yours I said hello. I'm sure he'll like having you home for an extra day too."

"I will, have a Merry Christmas too."

She clicked her cell phone closed and gripped it so tightly it cracked.

'He's gonna wish I worked the whole holiday after I'm through with him!'

* * *

Duncan was whistling as he finished making breakfast for him and LeShawna. Breakfasts were his specialties and today he was working on LeShawna's favourite; which consisted of waffles and bacon.

'I am so smooth,' he thought to himself as he set the two plates on a tray to bring back to their room, 'Romantic too.'

He poured two glasses of orange juice and grabbed the syrup. He picked up the tray to return back to the room and saw surprised to see LeShawna standing in the doorway.

"Hey babe," he greeted, he held up the tray slightly, "Hungry?"

She held up her cell phone and shook it slightly.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with?" she asked him. Duncan shrugged.

"Gwen?" he guessed, "I'm telling you if she's filling your head with more of that kinky role playing crap that she and Noah get up too, there's no way I'm dressing up like a..."

"It was my boss Duncan!" LeShawna barked, slamming her phone on the counter. Duncan bit his lip, knowing he was caught. Still, he decided to play it cool for as long as he could.

"What did he have to say? Wishing us a Merry Christmas?"

"No, well, yeah," she replied, "that and to tell me not to bother coming in today since the weather is so bad."

"That's nice of him to call twice."

"Duncan! This is serious; I know you turned off my alarm and that he didn't even call me last night. Why did you tell me that he did? I could have been fired!"

Duncan scoffed.

"He wouldn't fire you."

"That isn't an excuse," she said, "Why did you do it?"

"When I asked you if you could have anything for Christmas you said you would like to not go into work and stay in bed with me, so I decided to make it come true. And since you're never straight with me when I ask you about a Christmas wish any other time, I decided to go with this."

LeShawna smacked her forehead. Duncan had his own way about doing everything. While he saw it was really sweet and considerate, sometimes it just wasn't appropriate.

"Duncan, I appreciate you wanting to do that for me, I really do. But I have told you plenty of times that my biggest Christmas wish came true two years ago."

"What wish was that!" Duncan snapped, setting the tray with their food on it on the counter roughly. LeShawna walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

"You idiot," she told him with a mischievous smile, "A week before that Christmas you asked me to be your official girlfriend."

"So, all you wanted for Christmas, was me?"

"Pretty much."

"That's so corny."

LeShawna smacked the back of his head playfully.

"Shut up and kiss me Baby Boy."

* * *

"_I'll never understand this relationship stuff," Harold mused, "You've been seeing LeShawna for a month now but you're not boyfriend and girlfriend. You're dating but you're not together. What's the deal? I thought it was when you date, you're boyfriend and girlfriend automatically?"_

_Duncan shook his head. _

_He was preparing for a date with LeShawna; it was the night he was planning to ask if she would be his official girlfriend. Harold had shown up, unexpected, for a visit and Ezekiel had come with him. Duncan had tried to get rid of them but they insisted on staying. Then Noah had shown up soon afterwards with Justin. Duncan had asked them for some advice with fashion, since he pretty much had no idea what to wear. Living in the same area had a definite advantage. _

"_And that's why you and Eva will never last," Duncan pointed out. Harold scoffed._

"_Eva and I will last," he said, "I love my beautiful fitness goddess."_

"_She could break you in half," Noah said as he rummaged through Duncan's closet, "You have no choice but to love her."_

"_That's not true eh," Ezekiel said, coming to Harold's defence, "There are all kinds of love. Eva and Harold make a great couple."_

"_Thanks Zeke," Harold said, "How are things with you and Izzy?"_

"_She's wearing me out eh," the former homeschooled young man stated, "But I'm not complaining."_

_Noah pulled out a pair of black jeans while Justin grabbed a blood red shirt._

"_I'm not wearing that," Duncan said._

"_Yes you are," Justin said._

"_Give me one good reason why I should listen to you pretty boy!"_

"_Because as the most beautiful one in this room, I have not only the best fashion sense but also a sixth sense in knowing what type of clothing woman like to see on a guy."_

"_He's got you there," Noah pointed out._

"_Whatever," Duncan muttered darkly as he grabbed the clothes from the two. Justin and Noah exchanged cocky looks._

"_Not bad Anti-me," Noah praised. Justin grinned._

"_I can be pretty convincing when I need to be."_

* * *

_LeShawna smiled when she saw Duncan enter the restaurant. He not only looked out of place but she could tell he felt out of place. It struck her as funny because the restaurant they chose for dinner wasn't even that fancy. It was just a simple bistro that they both enjoyed before._

_They were exchanging gifts a week early because she had to go and visit her Grandparents for Christmas. He on the other hand was being made to help his parents plan their annual Christmas and New Years parties. LeShawna had been invited to both but was only going to be able to make it to the New Years one._

_She waved him over. He walked to the table and sat down, grinning._

"_Hey beautiful," he greeted her, "You look great."_

"_Thanks, and you clean up pretty good too punk."_

_Duncan rolled his eyes and set a wrapped box on the table._

"_Here."_

_LeShawna handed him one as well._

"_I hope you like it," she said, "I thought of you when I saw it."_

_They took the gifts and opened them. LeShawna smiled when she saw a brand new book, titled __Oh The Places You'll Go__ by Dr. Seuss._

"_Gwen told me that was your favourite book when you were a kid," Duncan muttered, looking slightly embarrassed. LeShawna sighed._

"_This is great baby," she said, "Thank you."_

_Duncan, feeling rather proud that his gift was a hit, opened his own. He smirked when he saw his gift; a brand new knife, to replace the one Chef ruined back on Total Drama Island._

"_You know me so well," he said. LeShawna shrugged._

"_I just know you have an odd fetish for defacing property."_

_Duncan laughed._

* * *

_Dinner went well and soon it was the end of the evening and Duncan was driving LeShawna home._

"_You're ready for Christmas then?"_

"_For the most part yeah, I just have a few more gifts to pick up, you?"_

"_I guess, I still wish you could come to the Christmas party."_

_LeShawna nodded._

"_Maybe next year."_

_He pulled into her drive way and as she moved to get out he grabbed her hand._

"_LeShawna?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was just wondering if you'd want to spend Christmas as an official couple."_

_LeShawna looked surprised for a moment and then planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Duncan placed his hand at the back of her head and only when the need for oxygen became too great did the couple separate._

"_That answer your question?" she whispered. Duncan nodded._

"_I'd say so."_

"_I'll see what I can do about the party," she said, "Merry Christmas Duncan."_

"_Merry Christmas LeShawna."_

_As LeShawna left Duncan's car and made her way to her house her heart was beating rapidly._

'_I'm such a softy,' she thought to herself, 'But I have to say, this is the best Christmas ever.'_

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Another chapter done! Three left. Gwen and Noah's will be next and I think that one will be interesting. I hope you all enjoyed this. Some of the jokes in here were actual things that have happened to me and other I know. Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas in case I don't post something that day! Thanks for reading and cheers!


	4. That Painting: Gwen and Noah

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Title:** All I Want For Christmas Is...

**Summary:** How some of my favourite Total Drama Island pairings spend their Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Justin/Beth, Harold/Eva, Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Gwen, Ezekiel/Izzy, Harold/Bridgette

**Warnings:** Some humour, fluff, language, mature themes, all that good stuff

**Winter-Rae: **As much as I enjoy this couple it is epically hard to write. In my opinion Gwen and Noah are the hardest characters to write. In any case, I hope it's alright. Anyway, please enjoy.

_Italics-flashbacks_

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Chapter 4: That Painting:** **Gwen and Noah **

**December 24****th**

'You've giving me enough trouble this past three weeks. Eluded me and made me look like a fool around countless people. Well today, I have you beat! For today, I know exactly what to do. I have done the research. I have looked through all the possible colours and all the possible types and I now know, without a doubt that I want...'

"I want the black one." Noah said, pointing to the item. The young woman behind the counter followed his gaze, smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Well, you certainly have very nice taste," she said happily, "Now would you like that with the lace or without?"

Noah's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me right?"

She cocked her head to the side.

"No sir, we just came out with the new style with the added lace a week ago, it's very popular."

Noah sighed and hit his head against the counter in frustration. All of his planning and research, every single minute of it, wasted. And all because the designers just had to go and add lace to the damn thing!

Noah looked up at the worker with a stressed look on his face.

"Look," he said trying not to sound as impatient and annoyed as he was, "This is supposed to be a present for my girlfriend, who I have been dating for three years. She's been talking about this for six months, so I know she really wants it, I remember stupid details like that. However, I'm also a writer and a procrastinator so I realize that this is my fault for waiting this long. But for right now I just need some help. Now, which one is the most popular?"

"It all depends," she replied, "But I have sold more of the ones without lace."

"So no lace it is then!"

"But I always hear good things about the one with lace."

"For the love of God woman!" Noah said dramatically, "My romantic life depends on this gift! Okay fine, we're going to do this my way."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"Heads for lace, tails for no lace, you call it in the air."

She arched an eyebrow but nodded.

"Alright sir, if that will help you decide."

"Thank you."

Noah flipped the coin and as it started to fall back down towards his hand she called for 'tails.' As the coin landed in his hand, he closed his fist around it and slapped it on the back of his other hand.

"Tails," she repeated. Noah lifted his hand up.

"Heads," he said. She smiled.

"Alright then," she said, "Lace it is. Would you like that gift wrapped?"

Noah nodded. She picked up the black silk underwear with tights and a garter belt, and then grabbed the matching corset and wrap. She started to wrap it when Noah stopped her.

"Wait," he said, "Let's go with no lace please."

She glanced at him and sighed.

"Very well sir."

"I should have just gotten her a new paint set," Noah muttered, "But no, I had to be the nice boyfriend and set foot in a place where not many men dare to tread."

The woman smiled as she finished wrapping the present.

"You'd be surprised," she said, "I get plenty of husbands and boyfriends in here buying their loved ones lingerie. Lace or no lace, she'll love this."

Noah took the gift and paid for it.

"Thanks," he muttered, "Merry Christmas."

"And to you too sir! I hope you and your girlfriend of three years enjoy it!"

* * *

Gwen stood at her easel eyeing the canvas, her paintbrush in between her teeth. She cocked her head to the side and hummed under her breath. If she could get this picture to look right it would be a perfect surprise for Noah for Christmas. He was a great lover of the arts like she was; only his love came mostly from a literary point of view while hers was strictly a visual one.

She was thankful for Noah in more ways than one. He was a wealth of information on all of the artists and paintings she loved, sometimes knowing slightly more than she did. He also knew where to find decent pieces of art for her or for their apartment. She had at least six rare pieces and two more coming; she had told Noah plenty of times that he didn't need to buy them for her but Noah would only shrug.

"I can always make more money," he told her once, "We might as well do something with it that makes life a little more interesting. Besides, using my money to spoil us is a rather enjoyable hobby. You liked Monet too right?"

Gwen smiled at the thought. Noah certainly did have a very interesting outlook on life. Sure he was sarcastic, cynical, and harshly negative but he did have his moments. Gwen hadn't been too fond of him when she first met him back on Total Drama Island, and even after the show was done she wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn't until she saw him on an interview that she had seen a different side of him that she even started to really like him.

* * *

_The interview had been set up by Chris. It was bringing in some of the people who had been on Total Drama Island to see how they had changed since the show and to see where they were now. Only three people had been chosen and all of the others had been invited to watch backstage. The three people chosen were Tyler, Bridgette and Noah. _

_Tyler was still as accident prone as ever as he managed to trip on stage and his forehead bashed into the interviewer's nose. Thank goodness they weren't on the air yet. However the interviewer, a woman in her early thirties, wasn't too happy to have a broken nose and swollen face for the whole show. She left and was replaced by a young man in his late twenties, he did a very good job and Tyler managed to get through his interview without killing himself or anyone else._

_Bridgette's actual interview went well, however as she went to stand to her feet to say good bye, her head hit the bottom of the second interviewer's head, making him bit his tongue. He had to go to the hospital for stitches. After that, the show was hard pressed in finding someone to interview Noah. He wasn't disappointed and was about to leave when one of the interns volunteered. Noah, dressed in fashionable black trousers and a green dress shirt, took his seat and waited for the first question. The intern looked a little nervous._

"_Relax," Noah told him, "I'm not going to maim you."_

_The intern smiled and started the interview._

"_Welcome back everyone, we're now talking with Noah Shafer, who was the third person to be voted off the popular reality TV show Total Drama Island."_

_Gwen was watching from the sidelines and saw Noah smirk and roll his eyes at his comment. Clearly he was the same arrogant and lazy little smart ass he was back then._

"_So Noah, what have you been up too since TDI?"_

"_School mostly," he replied with a shrug, "I'm hoping to be a writer. Mind you I'm far off from that, I'm not the best writer and my grammar sucks."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep."_

"_But you were the smart one?"_

_Noah rolled his eyes._

"_Something everyone should have learned from watching that show is that nothing is what it seems. I mean hello, Owen won season one. It doesn't get more out of the ordinary than that. I might be a literacy student but that doesn't mean I'm brilliant with a pen. Did you know that Pablo Picasso was an art school dropout? And look how far he went."_

"_You're planning to drop out of school?"_

_Noah laughed._

"_If that what it takes to be a great writer I would."_

_Gwen found herself smiling as she watched his quick witted remarks. He certainly had a sense of humour. Where the hell did he get it from? He certainly didn't have it back on the island. Apparently the interviewer had picked up on that as well._

"_You seem to have changed since being on the island, what brought that on?"_

_Noah arched an eyebrow._

"_I'm still the sarcastic smart ass everyone knew and loved...well maybe not loved...but I just learned not to take myself so seriously. Being humiliated over and over again on national television can do that to a person you know."_

_The interviewer nodded._

"_So was there any of your fellow campers you really admired? On your team or the other?"_

_Noah tapped his chin._

"_Gwen and Harold hands down."_

"_Why?"_

"_Both of them are prime examples of what I said before, nothing or no one is what they seem."_

_Gwen was actually very surprised that Noah was complimenting her. He was the last person she ever thought would do something like that._

"_Don't get me wrong," he said, "Mostly everyone on that island annoyed the hell out of me but if the final three had been different I could have tolerated Gwen and Harold."_

'_He says something nice and then just has to go and open that mouth of his all over again,' she thought to herself. The interviewer nodded._

"_I'm sure you get asked this all the time, but that kiss thing with Cody."_

"_Oh for the love of God," Noah muttered, "What do you want from me? I'm not that way, nor do I have a problem with people who are. You make one accidental gesture while running on no sleep and suddenly everyone's an expert on my sexuality. I suppose your next question will be about if I had a crush on anyone on the island?"_

"_Umm, yeah."_

"_Of course I did, there was eleven interesting women on the island and more than half of that were the type of girl I would be interested in pursuing. But there was only one I was truly taken with and that is something you and I will never discuss."_

"_Alright then, but is there anything you would want to say to her?"_

_Noah scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Honestly, if it's not one thing it's another. She's lovely, mysterious and sexy. Are we done now?"_

_Without waiting for an answer Noah stood to his feet and walked off live television. As he neared Gwen he paused in front of her. She was taken by complete surprise as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on her lips. Gwen was at first completely enraged at him for embarrassing her like that. She smacked the side of his head as he continued to kiss her, she expected him to release her but he was a stubborn fool. She melted into the kiss soon after._

* * *

It was a week later that they officially started dating and six months after that when they moved in with each other. Both of their parents were insistent that they were moving too fast and threatened to disown them if they ran into marriage. They held off on getting married and were still living happily with each other, even after three years. Certainly they fought like many couples, probably more often than most, but they were happy and that's all that mattered.

"Gwen, I'm home!"

Gwen jumped and set her paintbrush down. She then grabbed the white sheet and threw it over the near finished painting. She left her studio and saw him set some bags on the sofa before removing his coat and shuddering.

"It's freezing out there!" he told her.

"Coffee?" she offered, "tea?"

"Hot chocolate please," he replied. He picked up the bags and Gwen noticed they were all wrapped parcels.

"Hmm, what'd you get me?"

She leaned over him and tried to see into the bags. He closed them and moved towards their Christmas tree.

"A bowling ball," he told her sarcastically as he started to place the presents under the tree. Gwen laughed at him.

"Noah, you can hardly even lift a bowling ball."

"That was one time Gwen," he pointed out, "must you continually poke at my pride?"

He looked at her and saw the smirk on her face.

"Whatever. Am I going to get that hot chocolate?"

"Maybe, if I feel like it."

She tapped her lips with her pointer finger. Noah rolled his eyes. He straightened up and approached her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Now that's better," she said. Gwen walked into the kitchen and started to make some hot chocolate for the both of them. Noah stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"How's the painting coming?"

"It'll be done for you tomorrow."

"I'm rather excited to see it."

Gwen bit her lip.

"I hope you like it."

Noah arched an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Gwen shrugged him off and handed him his hot chocolate.

"Something's bothering you," he mused, "I can tell."

"It's not important, you'll find out tomorrow."

Gwen left him with his hot chocolate and returned to her studio. Noah arched an eyebrow and then grabbed the phone, he knew just who to call in this situation. He picked up their phone and dialled the number, waiting patiently for someone to answer.

"Hello Noah."

"Hello Duncan."

A tense silence passed between the two of them. Noah had never liked Duncan and Duncan had never liked Noah. It was almost as if there was a competition of some sorts between them. Their girlfriends might have been best friends but they could not stand each other. Noah like LeShawna just fine and Duncan even thought Gwen was pretty cool, but they could never be left in the same room with each other.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked.

"Is LeShawna there?"

"Maybe."

"Put her on the phone."

"Why should I?"

"I need to talk to her," Noah said impatiently, "It's important."

Duncan heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Frig, just hang on a minute."

"Thank y..."

"LeShawna, babe!" Duncan shouted. Noah held the phone away from his ear as the yelling match between the couple started. A moment later he heard LeShawna call back.

"What!"

"Phone!"

"Who is it?"

"Noah!"

"What does he want?"

"Hang on...what do you want Noah?"

"It's about Gwen."

"Okay...It's about Gwen!"

"What about her?" LeShawna called back, sounding concerned.

"Hang on...What about her?"

"Duncan, just put LeShawna on the damn phone!"

"Alright, alright, jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Noah clenched the phone tightly and tried to ignore Duncan's stupid remark. He heard the phone shuffle slightly as it switched from Duncan's hand to LeShawna's.

"Hey boy," LeShawna greeted, "How's my home girl doing?"

"That's why I'm calling now isn't it," Noah replied.

"Don't get snappy with me boy, I'll come over there and beat you."

Noah heard Duncan laughing in the background.

"I'm not trying to get snappy but I'm worried about Gwen," he replied after taking a sip of his hot chocolate, burning his tongue in the process, "Has she said anything to you in the past little while that might be of use to me in figuring out what's going on?"

"Oh I know exactly what's going on," LeShawna replied. Noah stood so dumbfounded that he nearly dropped the phone.

"What do you mean you know what's going on! Tell me right now!"

"Forget it!" LeShawna snapped, "Gwen made me swear not to say anything. You'll find out in the morning."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm hanging up now Noah, Merry Christmas."

"Hey! Wait..."

Click. She had hung up on him. Noah looked at the phone with his jaw hanging open in both shock and anger. He slammed the phone down on the receiver and started to stomp up the stairs to Gwen's studio. He put his hand on the handle and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Gwen," he said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Let me in then."

"No, you know better than that," she told him impatiently, "This is my space."

Noah was about to argue with her but he thought better of it. Fighting at a time like this was not going to help anyone.

"Alright," he said, "I'm sorry, I'm going to bed. Merry Christmas."

Gwen listened to his footsteps as they made their way to their bedroom. She looked at her painting and sighed. It was only two colours; black and white, swirling in a pattern that Gwen knew Noah would understand for better or for worse.

* * *

**December 25****th**

The following morning Noah was up at 7:00 making breakfast for himself and Gwen. He noticed that she had placed her easel next to the tree and there was still a sheet over it. As curious as he was, he restrained himself from peeking under the sheet. He knew that if he did look Gwen would know. He had never been able to keep anything from her in all the time he had been dating her, not that he had secrets to hide.

"Morning."

Noah turned to see Gwen leaning against the wall of the kitchen. He offered her a smile.

"Merry Christmas beautiful," he replied, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"I felt bad for making you angry."

He laughed.

"Gwen, don't worry about it," he said, "I blew things out of proportion, like I usually do. I was just worried that you might be upset about something, or that maybe I had done something wrong. I don't like seeing you upset, you know that."

Gwen walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're so great Noah," she said.

"I know it."

"Smart ass."

"I know that too."

Their embrace lasted a few more moments before Gwen heaved a sigh and released him.

"What?"

"That's it," she said, "I can't wait any longer."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the tree. She stood next to the easel and threw off the sheet of the painting. Noah looked at the painting for a few moments and then cocked his head to the side. Gwen bit her lip, feeling very nervous at what he was going to say to her.

Noah squinted at the painting and then his eyes widened in shock.

"Gwen...is that...is that...a sonogram."

Gwen dropped the sheet and one of her hands went up to cover her eyes. Noah heard her sob quietly and then she nodded.

"That's...a baby...our baby?"

Gwen nodded again, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"YES!"  
Gwen looked at Noah. He was dancing around the room and pumping his fists in the air in an out of character manner. Gwen wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry more, so she settled for a decent mix of them both.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he said, "Me, that's right! I am the man!"

"You're happy about this?" Gwen asked him. Noah stopped in front of her and lifted her into his arms and spun her around. Noah paused and set her down.

"Of course I am," he told her, "Gwen, this is _our_ baby. A little person that was made from the both of us, isn't that amazing. I bet she'll be brilliant like her mother."

Gwen's mouth hung open in shock.

"What makes you think it's even a girl?"

Noah smirked.

"Are you kidding me, of course it's a girl."

Noah placed his hands on Gwen's stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"This gift puts mine to shame."

"Speaking of that, what did you get me?" Gwen asked, eyeing up some of the presents.

"I told you, a bowling ball."

Gwen rolled her eyes and picked up the gift that had been giving Noah a particularly hard time. She opened it and grinned.

"Oh, you didn't."

"I did."

She pulled out the sexy lingerie and held it against herself.

"How do I look?"

"Like the sexiest mommy ever."

Gwen laughed. Noah kissed her and growled as the phone interrupted the potential make-out time. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is Gwen there?"

"Gwen," he said handing the phone to her, "It's your mother."

Gwen sighed and took the phone from him. As she spoke to her mother Noah got up to check if they had gotten any emails. Gwen watched him with a smile and then focused on talking to her mother.

"Hello mom, Merry Christmas."

"And to you dear. Will you be coming for dinner this afternoon?"

"Yep, we'll be there around 3:30."

"Both of you?" her mother asked, "So that means he's coming too then?"

Gwen felt herself grow annoyed with her mother and the fact that she hated Noah. He had been polite and patient every time they went for a visit. Her mother on the other hand was rude to him and often poked fun at his writing. The only member of her family who was decent to Noah was her little brother, surprisingly enough.

"Of course he is," she snapped, "He's my boyfriend, my _lover_."

"Don't talk so provocatively!" her mother scolded, then stiffly she added, "Never mind, you and your..._friend_ have a good time today then and we'll see you this afternoon."

"Boyfriend, mother, he's my boyfriend," Gwen hissed, "And he's a great _lover_ too, we have passionate crazy sex_ every_ night!"

Her mother gasped over the phone.

"You have such a wicked tongue."

"Yeah, that's what he said last night," Gwen replied, looking at Noah who was struggling not to laugh as he opened an email from Beth. Gwen's mother scoffed.

"Oh and another thing!" Gwen said, "I'm pregnant!"

Gwen slammed the phone on the receiver.

"What a lovely way to end a conversation," Noah applauded her. He held out his hand to her and she moved towards him and sat on his lap.

"And here I always wondered why she didn't like me," he teased, "It's all your doing. And somehow I don't think she likes the idea that I not only de-flowered you, but knocked you up now too."

Gwen smirked.

"Oh please, she still thinks that 'screwing' is putting a screw into a wall to hang a picture."

Noah laughed.

"Did you see this email? Justin proposed to Beth last night."

"What!" Gwen said in surprise. She looked at the email and then got to her feet to grab up the phone, no doubt to call Beth. Noah sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The Anti-Me keeps making me look bad," he mused as he listened to Gwen talk excitedly to Beth, "I'll have to find some interesting way to propose to Gwen now. So long as her mother doesn't kill me first."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Another one done! Two left. Next chapter will be Izzy and Ezekiel's. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	5. Best Christmas Ever: Ezekiel and Izzy

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Title:** All I Want For Christmas Is...

**Summary:** How some of my favourite Total Drama Island pairings spend their Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Justin/Beth, Harold/Eva, Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Gwen, Ezekiel/Izzy, Harold/Bridgette

**Warnings:** Some humour, fluff, language, all that good stuff

**Winter-Rae: **I love these two together. It makes me very happy. I also apologize if this is bad. It's been a bad week. Enjoy.

_Italics-flashbacks_

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Chapter 5: The Best Christmas Ever: Ezekiel and Izzy**

**December 23****rd**

"Would the red haired woman in the Christmas ornaments display please stop scaring the customers? If this continues I will have to call security and have you escorted off the premise. Have a Merry Christmas."

"Curses, foiled again!"

Said red head dodged behind a large nativity scene and waited until some of the shoppers passed her by. This red head was of course Izzy, the brilliant and slightly unstable member of the former Screaming Gopher team. Whose stealth moves weren't as slick as they were back on Total Drama Island.

'Married life has gotten the better of me,' she thought to herself. Then, as she thought of her husband of only two years she grinned.

'Now where is that sexy man of mine?'

She climbed up to the top of the nativity scene and glanced around the mall, using her hands as makeshift binoculars. After a few moments of searching she located her shy husband in the CD section. He was browsing through the eighties section which happened to be her favourite. He had a CD in each of his hands and he looked as if he was trying to make up his mind on which one to buy. Bryan Adams in one hand and Jon Bon Jovi in the other, Izzy had to admit, he had taste for being homeschooled most of his life.

"Excuse me...uh ma'am."

Izzy looked down at the floor, still using her hands as binoculars, and saw a mall worker looking up at her. He looked very confused as to how she had managed to climb up to the top of the display. Izzy grinned and waved down to him. But she turned serious and hushed him.

"Shh, Izzy is stalking her prey."

"Izzy?" the worker asked, arching an eyebrow. He was a young man, probably around 24 or so, close to her age.

"Yes," she answered. He shook his head, still confused.

"Wait a minute...you're Izzy?"

"In the flesh!"

He shook his head.

"Your prey, ma'am?"

Izzy motioned for him to join her and when he didn't she reached down, grabbed his arm and hauled him up to sit next to her. He was amazed at her strength. Izzy pointed to the CD section.

"Yes, see that big hunk of man right there, the one with the wreath under his arm and the CDs in his hands?"

"The one in the toque."

"Yeah," Izzy said, nodding quickly, "Isn't he sexy!"

"Umm, I wouldn't know ma'am, now can we please get down off of the manger scene?"

Izzy giggled.

"Okay!"

She hopped down and looked up at him, waiting for him to join her. He was about to follow when he saw another woman approach the young man they had just been looking at. She grabbed onto his arm and looked very happy to see him. He bit his lip. This wasn't going to end well. So being the concerned person he was, especially around this time of year, he felt it was his duty to inform this pretty if not unstable redhead about her husband.

"Ma'am," he said, "Some girl is flirting with your husband."

She laughed at him.

"Of course they are," she said, "Some girls always want what they can't have. But now I have to go over there and show her it's not polite to hit on a married man. Especially when he's married to me; Izzy can get jealous sometimes you know. Merry Christmas!"

She waved to him and hurried in the direction of the CDs. The mall worker just stared after her and then looked down at the floor. How the heck was he going to get down from here?

* * *

The attack, as Ezekiel called it, from the random girl had totally caught him off guard. Here he was just trying to figure out which CD to get Izzy for Christmas when, BAM! She grabbed his arm and started to flirt with him. He tried his best to get rid of her, even making sure that his wedding ring was visible, yet she totally ignored it and continued talking at an alarmingly fast rate.

"You should never have been voted off," she purred in Ezekiel's ear, "I liked you the best, and your accent is so hot! Say something to me, please!"

Ezekiel tried to pull away from her but had no luck, she had his arm in a vice grip.

'Shopping is dangerous eh,' he thought to himself.

"So what have you been up too since the show, you should have tried to sneak onto to Total Drama Action like Courtney did?"

"No way," Ezekiel replied, "It was more fun to watch them eh."

To be honest, Ezekiel hadn't really thought too much about Total Drama Island in the past few years. He had been busy in getting on with his life and getting ready to go back to school. For after the show he managed to convince his parents to let him enrol into a public high school. They had been dead set against it at first but he argued that it would be better for him in the end. Because by going to a real school he could get used to real thing before college. They agreed in the end and by grade eleven he was in a real high school.

He ended up really enjoying it. And being a fairly smart individual he quickly learned how to treat other people his age, yes even girls. However he did have the occasional slip up every now and then. Who wouldn't after being raised in an isolated home for most of their lives?

He made a few friends, most of them girls. Another surprise. Most of the girls in his school thought his awkwardness interesting and after seeing what had happened on the show they were all too eager to teach him about women.

But the greatest thing for Ezekiel was finding out that he and Izzy lived in the same town and thus were in the same grade and classes. As soon as Izzy had seen him in the hallway of the school on the first day she was giggling happily.

* * *

"_Zeke!"_

_Ezekiel jumped as a flying green and red blur ran at him and hugged him tightly. He was surprised to see Izzy looking at him with her bright smile, a smile that made his knees shake. It was no secret that he had liked the red head while on the island, being eliminated in the first round had disappointed him greatly, but seeing her now made that worth it._

"_Hi Izzy," he greeted, sounding confused, "What are you doing here eh?"_

"_Silly boy," she replied, "I go to school here, though I can't be sure for how long. Apparently the principal might have found out that it was me who borrowed the school's tech equipment, for a little project on the side...which blew up...during a staff meeting."_

* * *

That meeting had really started their friendship. The two of them had been inseparable for the next two years of high school. Her friends became his friends and while he liked them well enough Izzy was the one he was always thrilled to see. The main reason he liked hanging out with the redhead was that she was the only one who was willing to forgive him and give him another chance.

She was also a lot of fun and science class was the best when working with her. The two of them had nearly gotten kicked out of class once for setting the lab on fire. But it was chalked up to being an accident and for the most part it was. How were they to know that the chemicals and powders Izzy was mixing together would cause a fire? In Ezekiel's mind they really needed to think about re-labelling some of the bottles in there.

The two years of high school had gone by extremely fast. Next thing Ezekiel knew they were applying to colleges and universities; Izzy to be a veterinarian and Ezekiel to be a math teacher. Lucky for them they had found a place where they could go together. And while waiting for university to start the summer that had been the best one of his life.

* * *

_He and Izzy had both gotten jobs at one of the local 24 hour diners in town; Izzy was one of the waitresses and he was a waiter. Since they were the new kids, as well as the students they naturally got the worst shifts, but getting paid ten bucks on hour made up for it, if only just a little bit. _

_They hardly had any customers so they past the time talking as they went about their work. Izzy would stalk the shelves and Ezekiel would clean the place. After all of that was done they would cook up a huge meal for themselves and sit on the counter to eat. It was like they were running the place. While it might not have seemed all that interesting to some people, to Ezekiel it was great. They had each other all to themselves._

"_I think we should move in together," Izzy mused to him on their last shift. That statement had surprised him._

"_Why?"_

"_Well, we're going to the same school so why not move in together and share the expenses of a place?" she replied, "Besides, who else is going to keep me from blowing up something!"_

_He laughed._

"_Sure Izzy, if you want too."_

"_You're parents going to be alright with that?"_

"_Absolutely not," he replied with a grin._

"_Perfect, then it's settled."_

_And Ezekiel was right. His parents, more his father, was not too happy about it._

* * *

"_You most certainly are not!"_

_Ezekiel sighed. He had just told his parents about his and Izzy's plans to live together._

"_I knew that girl was a bad influence on you!" he dad said loudly waving his arms in the air in frustration, "You used to be a respectable young man and now you're running off to school so you can live with that insane child! Next thing you know he'll be planning to marry her!"_

"_Oh wouldn't that be nice," Ezekiel's mother sighed. Unlike Ezekiel's father, she really liked Izzy, "Are you dating Izzy, sweetie?"_

"_No mom eh," Ezekiel replied, "We're only moving in together to share costs, that and to look out after each other. Come on dad, who do you know that will keep a better eye on Izzy then me and vice versa?"_

"_Forget it!" his dad yelled and stomped off. Ezekiel sighed. His mother patted his shoulder._

"_You know your father," she said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this, you just finish packing. I'm sure you and Izzy will be fine living together."_

* * *

_So for the next four years Izzy and Ezekiel lived together, three of those years as an official couple. And all of those years his father was very agitated and annoyed with the idea. So when they graduated university and Ezekiel announced he was going to propose to Izzy his father really hit the roof._

"_You're too young!" he barked._

"_Dad, we're 21 now," Ezekiel replied, "We'll be 22 by the time we're married eh. And besides, I already asked Izzy's dad and he's cool with it."_

"_You're going behind my back!"_

_Ezekiel was fed up. All his life he had to listen to his father's rants; first of how women were inferior, then that he couldn't live with Izzy, he couldn't date her and now he wasn't allowed to marry her. He had enough._

"_You know what dad," he said, "This marriage is going to happen with or without you! While I would rather have your blessing on this I'll take Izzy down to Vegas and marry her there, so help me I will!"_

"_You wouldn't!" _

"_Watch me! She'd much rather have Elvis impersonators marry us than listen to your garbage any day!"_

_The wedding didn't happen in Vegas and Ezekiel's dad was a little friendlier towards Izzy nowadays. Though he still would point out how much of a bad influence she was._

* * *

Ezekiel sighed as the girl latched to his arm continued to talk. Jeez was she ever annoying. Ezekiel was thankful that Izzy wasn't annoying like this. Speaking of the red head, where was she anyway? The last time he saw her she was going to scale the ornament shelves to find the perfect tree topper to replace the one she had broke this morning.

"Psst."

Ezekiel arched an eyebrow and looked around.

"Something wrong?" the girl asked.

"I thought I heard something eh."

"I didn't."

"Psst!"

The girl stopped talking; apparently she was hearing the sound too now. They both looked up to see Izzy peeking over a rack of CDs at them. The girl jumped as Izzy let out a battle cry and leapt at them. Ezekiel was prepared for this random act however. He braced himself and Izzy landed safely in his arms. She hugged him and then nuzzled his cheek.

"Hello wonderful man of mine," she greeted, "Izzy missed you."

"Who is she?" the girl demanded. Izzy glared at her and then stuck out her left hand to show off her wedding ring.

"I'm his wife, you floozy. Now beat it!"

The girl scoffed but made no action to move. It wasn't until Izzy snapped her jaws at her that she jumped and took off.

"Territorial much eh?" Ezekiel teased her as he set Izzy down and linked arms with her.

"And I have every right to be too," Izzy declared proudly, "Can't let those nasty gold diggers try and take my husband away."

"They'd never succeed eh," he told her, "I'm too happy with you."

Izzy hugged his arm and then tried to sneak a peek into his shopping bags. He held them away from her and she pouted.

"Zeke is no fun," she said.

"Zeke knows how much Izzy likes surprises," he replied with a laugh, "So he knows that even though Izzy's curiosity would get the better of her; she prefers a surprise. So stop looking already!"

Izzy giggled.

"You know me so well," she complimented. He smiled.

"You certainly keep me on my toes," he mused, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**December 24****th**

Izzy heaved a sigh; not an annoyed or sad one, just a sigh. She was bored, very bored, so bored that she was pretty sure she brought new meaning to the term bored.

It was Christmas Eve and all the preparations she and Ezekiel had to make for Christmas were done so she had nothing to occupy her time. Ezekiel was hanging their stockings over their fireplace, an odd tradition in her mind. Whoever started that tradition was probably more than a little bit crazy. But it was something Ezekiel had done every year as a kid so they continued it. Izzy liked seeing him happy.

She tapped her fingers on the table, starting a small beat. Soon she was bobbing her head and whistling. Then she grabbed a spoon to tap on the table so she could start singing.

"I am the ice cream man, running over fat kids with my van. When I ring my bell, you should see the fat kids run like hell. Woohoo! Break it down!"

"Izzy what are you doing eh?" Ezekiel asked as he stuck his head into the kitchen where Izzy was continuing her jam session.

"Zeke!" she said, "I just wrote a song! You wanna hear it?"

She sang it again for him. Ezekiel looked at her for a moment and then laughed.

"Pretty good Izzy," he said, "Although I think it might have already been written."

"Curse those plagiarisers," the red head muttered, "They shall all pay for stealing my song!"

Ezekiel grinned. He could tell Izzy was getting bored. Odd occurrences like this were a dead giveaway. What most people knew was that a bored Izzy could sometimes be a dangerous Izzy when she decided to do something to occupy her time. The best thing to do was to suggest they do something and then let Izzy pick what they should do. That way if the activity was a little too dangerous she could be talked down into something else.

"Izzy?" he said placing his hands on her shoulders, "Are you bored?"

"Yes!" she replied, sounding very relieved. Ezekiel started to massage her shoulders.

"Want to do something?"

"How about sliding!" she suggested, "Remember the jump we took the other day and crashed into the tree! That was so fun!"

Ezekiel blanched. Sliding was the last thing on his suggestion list. The last time they went sliding he was pretty sure that he was going to die.

As they slid, Izzy had steered towards a large jump, against his begging. When they took it, they went flying and the toboggan crashed into a tree. Izzy landed in a snow drift but he wasn't that lucky. He landed on the side of his head and slide for a few feet with his body straight up and down. As he finally came to a halt he heard someone at the top of the hill...

"Is he dead?"

Ezekiel was certain the guy had to be the biggest idiot in the world.

Izzy looked up at Ezekiel and grinned.

"Sledding's out huh?" she asked.

"If that's okay."

"Sure is, let's see here, what else could we do?"

After a few moments she spoke again.

"Zeke?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go out for dinner."

"Most places will be closed won't they?"

"I know a place; I wanna see a movie too."

"Okay," he said, "that sounds good to me."

"Let's invite the others too."

"The others?"

"Yeah, some of our friends."

"You missing them or something?" he asked her. Izzy grinned.

"I just thinking that making Duncan and Noah spend some time together will be a source of amusement to all of us, don't you think?"

Ezekiel laughed. It was no secret that Duncan and Noah couldn't stand each other. He found it sort of odd as in his mind if the girlfriends were friends why couldn't the boyfriends be too? Izzy and Eva were friends and he got along well with Harold, so it was a logical assumption that Duncan and Noah should be friends too. Yet those two were more likely to strangle one another than ever be friends.

Ezekiel was about to say that maybe the other couples already had plans for Christmas Eve but Izzy was already on the phone. It was a safe bet that she was talking to LeShawna since her greeting was, 'What up my sista!' Izzy had different greetings for all of their friends, each one more amusing then the last.

Justin's greeting was a low growl in her throat, which was because Izzy still had an intense dislike for the male model, even after he had reformed and started dating Beth. Izzy tended to hold a grudge. Trent's was always a sort of music lyric. Harold's was a reference to Star Wars. Bridgette's was 'Hang ten Bridge!' Everyone always knew who was calling them before she said it was her, who else greeted friends their own personal greeting anyway?

Izzy hung up and looked at him.

"LeShawna and Duncan are coming and they are gonna called Harold and Eva on their way. Here, you call Gwen and Noah while I get ready."

She threw the phone at him, which he was expecting, so he caught it easily.

"You're getting good honey," she told him. Ezekiel laughed. He then dialled Gwen and Noah's number waiting for one of them to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Noah?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Ezekiel eh."

He heard Noah sigh.

"Hello Ezekiel," he said, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh you don't owe me anything Noah," Ezekiel replied, "Izzy and I were just wondering if you and Gwen wanted to go to a movie and dinner with us?"

"As thrilling as that sounds..."

"Noah? Who's on the phone?" Ezekiel heard Gwen ask.

"It's Ezekiel."

"Let me talk to him."

Ezekiel heard the phone switch hands and then Gwen came on the line.

"Hey home school," she greeted, "How are you two doing?"

"Good thanks, are you and Noah up to movie and dinner tonight with me and Izzy? Duncan and LeShawna are coming too. Maybe Harold and Eva."

"Sounds great, we'll be there, text me with where and when."

Ezekiel heard Noah protest as Gwen hung up the phone. The bookworm wasn't the most social of people and while Gwen wasn't either Ezekiel knew she tried to keep connected with friends from the island. Ezekiel set the phone down and went to the stairs.

"Izzy," he called up, "They'll come. You just need to text them to tell them where and when."

"Okay!"

"Hey Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Noah owe me anything?"

* * *

"Izzy, you should try this eh, it's really good."

Ezekiel held his fork up to Izzy's mouth and she took a bite.

"Mmm, here have some of mine!"

"Wow, that's great too eh."

"Jeez, knock it off will you," Duncan said to them. He had pushed his plate away as the lovey dovey actions coming from the married couple were starting to annoy him. Izzy stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous," she retorted.

"Why would I be jealous?" the punk asked, "I'm not single."

Then, as if to prove this, he draped an arm around LeShawna's shoulders.

"No but you're not married like we are," Izzy replied, "You should get on him about that LeShawna."

The voluptuous woman laughed.

"I'm actually surprised you were the first two to tie the knot," she said. Izzy shook her head.

"We weren't."

"Oh?"

"That's right eh," Ezekiel said, "Lindsey and Owen eloped a month before we got married."

"How did the big guy get a girl like Lindsey?" Noah asked, flabbergasted, "It's not possible."

"Lindsey's alright," Gwen said, "I think that she started him on her diet and he isn't as gassy as he used to be."

The small group shuddered at the memory of Owen's gas problem.

"So where did they elope too anyway?" Noah asked, "A MacDonald's?"

"Florida," Izzy replied.

"I wouldn't mind going somewhere warm," LeShawna mused, "But Duncan seems to have a thing for intense cold. And also a thing for keeping me in it."

Duncan snickered.

"I wanna go to Florida too eh," Ezekiel said, "That's were Disney World is."

"Wait a minute," Noah said, "You've never seen to Disney World? Isn't that like a new requirement for youth now-a-days? Not that I would know."

"He never got to go either," Gwen whispered to Izzy, "More child bitterness coming out in t-minus 3-2-1..."

"Of course all of my other siblings did," Noah went on, "The curse of being the youngest of nine children I suppose."

"That's a lot of kids eh," Ezekiel pointed out, "Well Noah, if Izzy and I ever get a chance to go to Disney World we'll make sure to invite you and Gwen along."

"Thanks," Noah said while rolling his eyes. Gwen elbowed him in the ribs.

"Where are Eva and Harold," she asked, turning to LeShawna and Duncan, "Didn't you two call them?"

LeShawna was making 'be quiet' motions from behind Duncan. However she was too late.

"Don't even get me started on that guy!" Duncan growled, "He totally hung up on me."

"Really?" Ezekiel asked, "That doesn't sound like Harold eh."

"He said that he and Eva were busy or something like that."

LeShawna, Gwen and Izzy merely rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Silly boy!" Izzy told him as she ruffled his hair, "He and Eva are getting down with their bad selves."

Duncan arched his eyebrow and looked at LeShawna.

"As if you couldn't pick up on that!" she told him.

"That a boy Harold," Noah said approvingly, "I'll forever be impressed that he tamed the Iron Woman."

* * *

After dinner the six friends wished each other a Merry Christmas and headed home for a good night's sleep.

"Have a good Christmas guys eh!" Ezekiel said, "Hey, we should all have a New Year's Party! Invite everyone from the island, Chris and Chef Hatchet too eh."

None of the others were overly enthusiastic about that suggestion. Izzy said she'd go for it as long as she was allowed to invite the bear and sick it on Justin. Ezekiel didn't think Beth would appreciate that very much so he dropped the idea.

* * *

**December 25****th**

"Merry Christmas Zeke!" Izzy yelled loudly at 6 o'clock in the morning. Izzy was a morning person, always had been and probably always would be. She also loved Christmas. So combining the two equalled a morning Ezekiel was sure would be loud. Izzy had actually been up since about 4 but since she wanted Ezekiel to have a bit more sleep, she waited two more hours before waking him.

Ezekiel moaned in reply and pulled the blankets over his head. He, unlike her, hated mornings. He stopped being a morning person back in university, sometimes needing at least three cups of coffee before he was able to function.

"Zeeeeeeeeeeke!" Izzy said again, "I have something for you."

"If it's not a really large coffee with two shots of espresso I don't want it eh," he replied. Izzy giggled and peeked under the covers at him.

"Well I do have a coffee with it if that makes you feel any better, minus the espresso though, that stuff gives you the shakes."

Ezekiel let out a yawn and then sat up, stretching. Izzy was in her pyjamas holding a mug of coffee in one hand and an envelope in the other. She handed both to him and was practically bouncing on her feet, waiting for him to open the envelope. He took a sip of the coffee, and then set it down to open the card.

"Merry Christmas Izzy," he said to her, sitting up more so he could kiss her on the cheek, "What did you get this tiiiiiiiiime," a yawn interrupting his sentence. Izzy wagged her finger at him.

"Open it and find out silly."

He opened the card and some tickets fell out onto his lap. He picked them up and his eyes snapped open, he was wide awake and alert now.

"You serious?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Of course!"

"I thought we were gonna wait eh?"

Izzy waved that comment off.

"Every kid should have a chance to go there at least once; since you never did I thought this would be a great time. That way it'll be just the two of us to explore and have fun."

Ezekiel looked at the tickets. The plane left in two days, taking them to Orlando, Florida. Also with the plane tickets were their tickets to go to Disney World.

"Thanks Izzy," he said smiling brightly, "This is really great."

The red head jumped into bed next to him and hugged him.

"You are most welcome my Zeke!"

She kissed his lips but before anything could go farther Ezekiel remembered something.

"Izzy!"

"Yeah?"

"We have to invite Gwen and Noah!"

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I'm not gonna lie, this one gave me a hard time. The song, my cousin used to sing it, the sledding accident...yeah it happened to me. Not fun! Anyway! Next one is the last one and it's Harold/Bridgette. That one won't go up until I finish Lost With You. Why? I don't know, I guess I'm horrible. Thanks for reading guys! Cheers!


	6. A Hero: Harold and Bridgette

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Title:** All I Want For Christmas Is...

**Summary:** How some of my favourite Total Drama Island pairings spend their Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Justin/Beth, Harold/Eva, Duncan/LeShawna, Noah/Gwen, Ezekiel/Izzy, Harold/Bridgette

**Warnings:** Some humour, fluff, language, all that good stuff

**Winter-Rae:** Last chapter. I was hoping to finish this before January ended. I just made it! This chapter is totally for The Kobold Necromancer. I promised fluff and here it is!

_Italics-flashbacks_

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is...**

**Chapter 6: A Hero: Harold and Bridgette**

**December 24****th**

Bridgette looked out the window of her bedroom and smiled. There were large fluffy flakes of snow slowly drifting down to the ground. Snowing was a good sign in her opinion. When it was snowing it meant that it wasn't as cold as if had been. So if it was warm out, that meant she and Harold would be walking down to the lake to go skating.

Bridgette loved to skate, she wasn't very good at it mind you, but skating was just like surfing in her mind. Only there was no surf board, just skates, and the water was frozen solid and it hurt like hell when you fell on it. But essentially it was the only way she could be on the water in the winter time, so it was better than nothing.

She always had fun at Harold's family cabin in the mountains. It was so nice and peaceful and secluded. What she loved the most about it was that she and Harold were up here alone. This meant that she had him all to herself and neither of them had to worry about work. That was a nice change from the usual hustle and bustle of their lives.

With her nursing job and Harold's teaching one, it was hard to get time off together. But this year, they managed it. Two whole weeks of just being in each other's arms, to Bridgette, it didn't get any better than that.

Speaking of being in each other's arms, it brought her back to what she was doing out of bed in the first place. She turned and threw another log in the fire place which sat in their bedroom and then returned to bed. She shivered and snuggled up closer to Harold who was sleeping soundly.

Or so she thought.

"You're toes are like ice," he told her.

"I know, warm me up please."

Harold wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Why don't you just wear socks to bed?" he asked her, "You're feet would stay warm that way."

Bridgette shook her head.

"I can't get comfortable with socks on in bed," she explained.

"What time is it?" Harold asked after yawning.

"Too early," she replied, "I just put another long on the fire; let's stay in bed longer today."

"How much longer did you have in mind?"

"Umm, all day."

"What about breakfast?"

Bridgette nuzzled him, making him smile.

"Not hungry."

In response, Harold's stomach growled. Bridgette sighed, but she was still smiling.

"Breakfast in bed," Harold said decidedly, "I'm going to make you breakfast in bed."

"Really?" the surfer girl asked, "You don't have too."

Harold got out of bed and pulled on his robe. He then leaned back in to place a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, but I want too, what'll it be?"

"Pancakes," she replied, "With chocolate chips and some fruit."

"Would you like some Cool Whip with that your highness?" he teased her.

"Yum, yes please."

"Coming right up beautiful."

She giggled and waved to him as he set off downstairs to make breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

Harold rummaged around in the kitchen until he was successful in finding everything he needed for breakfast. He quickly made up the batter for the pancakes and while some of them cooked, he cut up some bananas, oranges, kiwis and strawberries for a fruit salad.

He knew Bridgette wouldn't mind if there were no apples in this salad. She had stopped eating apples altogether after they started dating, as much as she loved them. He had given up most meats for her as well. He knew that she knew when he had eaten meat and didn't like kissing him after the fact. She said it was just as bad as kissing someone who smoked.

While he wasn't too keen on giving up all meat he also wasn't keen on being compared to a smoker, but compromising was a big part about a relationship. And a relationship as special as theirs had been was worth every one.

Harold jumped slightly as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see Bridgette smiling up at him.

"You were far away weren't you?" she asked, "Where were you?"

"Back at the reunion special," Harold replied, "You remember that?"

"How could I forget?" she replied, "It was like the island all over again. Only this time it was the 'all-star' season. I don't why Chris bothered calling it that anyway. All 22 of us were back for it. But more importantly that was where I finally managed to get my hands on you."

Harold smiled.

"You make it sound like I was out of reach or something?"

"Weren't you?" Bridgette asked, "Between trying to survive Courtney and avoiding nearly all of the guys on our team you were hard to track down."

"Only because certain team members refused to grow up," he replied, sounding annoyed, "DJ, Duncan and Geoff hardly left me alone."

"I showed them though right?" the surfer girl asked, a playful gleam in her eyes. Harold nodded. He had to agree with that point. Bridgette could be very persuasive when she needed to be and mischievous when the occasion called for it.

* * *

_Bridgette stepped off of the boat onto the Dock of Shame and looked around. It was five years ago when she had stepped onto this dock the first time and it ended up taking her on a wild ride that she never forgot. How Chris had managed to get them all back on the island this time around was beyond her. They were all around 21 now and should be either starting their jobs or finishing school. She herself had a year left at university for nursing._

_However Chris' offer had been very tempting. The chance to win a million dollars and if you made it to the top ten you ended up with twenty thousand dollars. She placed tenth on Total Drama Island five years ago so why couldn't she do it again. The money would help with school in a lot of ways._

"_Welcome back Bridgette!" Chris greeted her, "Looking as sharp as ever."_

"_Thanks Chris, looking a little grey on top aren't you?"_

_Chris' hands flew to his hair and Bridgette heard some of the guys snicker. She arched an eyebrow. Duncan, DJ, Geoff and Harold were already there from her former Killer Bass team._

"_Are the teams the same as before?" she asked. Chris nodded but he wasn't really paying attention. He had a compact in his hand and was checking to see if his hair really did look greyer than before. Bridgette stood with the guys._

"_Hi Bridge!" Geoff greeted, "What's up?"_

_She smiled._

"_Not too much."_

"_Hi Bridgette."_

_The surfer girl turned to see Harold smiling at her. He probably had changed the most out of the others. A little taller, he also filled out a little more too. His hair was slightly longer, which gave him a rugged look._

"_Hi Harold, great to see you again."_

"_You too, you look awesome."_

_Bridgette giggled and quickly stopped herself. With the other guys watching her she didn't feel like explaining to them the butterflies in her stomach. She found it odd as she never thought that Harold, of all people, could have that effect on her. Whatever it was, she liked it._

"_Thanks."_

* * *

_They hadn't been on the island for the reunion contest for two weeks before the guys started hassling Harold again. The pranks were similar to the ones they had done the first time around only some of them were worse. Duncan shaved off one of his eyebrows and Geoff had tried to draw on his face with permanent marker. Bridgette had put a stop to that one but was unable to stop the eyebrow shaving incident as she had been taking a jog around the island with Eva._

_She and Eva had actually become friends while on the island this time around. Eva had mellowed out after taking a lot of anger management classes, she was actually running her own gym now. Once they returned to the cabin they saw Harold looking at his shaved eyebrow in a mirror._

"_Idiots!" Harold snapped, "It's more than a little sad that five years has gone by and none of you idiots have grown up any!"_

"_It was just a joke," Duncan replied, "You're telling me no one pranks you in those college dorms."_

"_Nothing surprises me anymore," Harold growled, "You guys really suck."_

"_Whatever man."_

"_I'm sleeping on the gopher's cabin now," the nerd said, "Noah, Justin and Cody said I was welcome too. Putting up with you idiots is too much of a hassle."_

_Bridgette and Eva exchanged glances as Harold quickly packed his things. Duncan and the other two were snickering still. Bridgette found herself grow angry with them. She was never one to ever get mad at anyone but these guys had pressed on a nerve that she couldn't keep quiet._

"_You guys are so immature," she said shortly, "I'm embarrassed to even call you guys my teammates. Harold has done nothing but try to help us win, he's probably the only reason why we're ahead right now."_

_The three exchanged looks._

"_You know what, I'm not staying in here anymore either," she said decidedly, "I'm sure LeShawna, Izzy and Beth won't mind some company."_

_She packed her things with the guys watching in surprise. She then approached Harold and took his hand._

"_Come on Harold," she said, "Let's go."_

"_Okay," he said, following after her. As they walked to the other cabin Bridgette felt his eyes on her._

"_Thanks for standing up for me," he said, "You didn't have too you know."_

"_I know," she said, "But I'm just so sick of this stuff. We're not in high school anymore. You're such a sweet guy too. I just wish they would stop bugging you."_

"_I'm used to it," he said._

"_That doesn't mean I have to like it," she replied, "I'll get them back."_

"_Don't do anything you might regret," he said, "You and Geoff were good friends last time we were here."_

"_Yeah, but he still needs to grow up," she said stubbornly. Harold laughed and patted her shoulder._

"_You're a good friend Bridgette, thanks."_

_Bridgette smiled at him. She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek._

"_Night Harold."_

_Before he could reply she gathered her things and entered the girl's side of the Gophers cabin, blushing madly._

* * *

_The following morning Bridgette sat with Harold for breakfast a playful smile on her face._

"_Morning Bridgette," he greeted, "What's up?"_

"_Look," she said, nodding to the entrance. Harold looked but when he saw Geoff, DJ and Duncan enter he could hardly contain his laughter. Duncan's hair had been dyed pink. DJ had a marker moustache and Geoff was missing an eyebrow._

"_You did this didn't you?" Duncan snapped, lunging at Harold. Bridgette planted herself firmly in front of Harold and put her hands out to stop Duncan._

"_He did not," she said, "He's too nice for that. He never retaliates. I however think you look lovely in pink. It's so your colour."_

_Duncan stared at her in shock._

"_You?"_

_She nodded._

"_Wow, I'm strangely impressed."_

_Bridgette grinned._

"_You and I could be a pretty good match," he said. She rolled her eyes._

"_No thanks Duncan, I have my sights on another," Bridgette then sat on Harold's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "One of the mad skills variety."_

"_Me?" Harold asked._

"_Him!" the three said in shock. Bridgette grinned and kissed Harold passionately on the lips, taking the nerd completely by surprise. She heard LeShawna and Beth coo and then cheer for them._

"_You go girl!" Beth chirped. Once their kiss ended Harold still looked fairly surprised._

"_Me?" he asked again._

"_Yes you," the surfer girl replied. But after she thought of how stupid it was of her to put herself out there like that, she added, not as confidently, "I hope you feel the same about me."_

_Harold ran his fingers through her hair._

"_I do," he said, "You're awesome and you have mad skills too, like surfing and standing on your head and whistling through your nostrils! That's sexy."_

_Bridgette giggled._

"_I can still whistle through my nostrils."_

"_Awesome!"_

* * *

"Best day ever," Harold insisted, "I still think those three are still surprised I asked them to be my groomsmen."

Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"I just worry that Duncan is planning your bachelor party."

"LeShawna said she'd keep him under control," Harold replied. He was rather looking forward to marrying Bridgette. The wedding was this summer and nearly all the plans were done. He hadn't seen Bridgette's wedding dress yet but she assured him it was what she wanted so that was the main thing. They were getting married on Bridgette's favourite beach in her hometown and taking their honeymoon in Hawaii, a place he had always wanted to see.

"Hey Bridgette?"

"Yes?"

"You ever think about having kids?"

Bridgette was surprised by this question as it was the first time he had ever brought it up since they got engaged. When she was little she often thought about her wedding day and the time where she would have a child; but the fact that it could become a reality any time was both thrilling and nerve wracking for her.

"Um, yeah, sometimes, why?" she asked. He shrugged and placed some pancakes on two plates for them. He then dished out some fruit onto them. She took one of the plates and sat of the sofa, patting the spot next to her. He joined her.

"I would like to have a baby," he said.

"Well I think that job is left up to me," she teased him, "Unless there's some freaky medical breakthrough in the next couple years that will enable men to have babies. Sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie."

Harold laughed.

"That would be freaky," he agreed, "But you know what I meant."

"Of course I did and I know you'd like to have a baby," she said, feeding him a piece of kiwi from her plate, "You love kids."

"Do you think I'd be a good dad?" Harold asked her, "And a good husband?"

"Sounds to me like someone is having second thoughts," Bridgette pointed out. Harold shook his head.

"No way, never, I love you and I want to marry you," he said, "I guess I'm just nervous. No one has ever depended on me before."

The surfer girl chewed her food thoughtfully for a moment before answering. She set her plate down and took his hands.

"Harold, I love you too," she said, "If I didn't think this was going to work out I wouldn't have said yes. While I like to consider myself to be independent, and I know that doesn't bother you, I do depend on you for certain things. For example I depend on you for keeping my heart safe because it belongs to you now. I'll depend on you to be there for me and I'll do the same for you. We're in this thing together after all. Deal?"

Harold grinned and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Deal," he whispered.

* * *

**December 25****th**

Bridgette was very pleased that the warm weather was continuing. She and Harold had exchanged their gifts after deciding they would go ice skating afterwards. Bridgette had bought a surfboard for Harold which she helped to make. It was similar to her yellow and red one; only the colours were opposite; mostly red with yellow designs on it. Harold's gift to her was a book of haiku poetry which she had become an avid read of since dating him. On the front cover he even wrote one for her; 'My sweet love Bridgette. You are in my heart, all times. I love you forever.'

"As corny as your poems can get they really get the point across," she said kissing him. Harold grinned.

"What can I say, I'm a solid romantic."

"And I wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

After that was done they walked, hand in hand, down to the small lake by the cabin. Harold had prepared it for skating a couple days ago with her help. They sat on the stumps and laced up their skates.

"Looks awesome," Harold said. He was the first on the ice and he took the time to perform a few of his figure skating moves for Bridgette.

"Show off!" she teased as she stepped out onto the ice and glided towards him.

"Skills my dear Bridgette," he replied with a grin, "Skills."

She rolled her eyes and skated around the ice.

"It's colder than I thought," Harold said to her, "I left my gloves at the shore. Be right back."

"Okay."

So while he returned to the shore to grab the forgotten gloves. She started to skate towards the other side of the lake.

"Bridgette," she heard him call out, "Careful over there."

"Why?" she replied.

"The ice might not be strong enough."

"Okay."

She started to skate back towards him when a she heard a noise that chilled her right to the core; a loud crack from beneath her. She froze on the spot and looked up towards Harold. He was looking at her and she could tell from the look on his face that he knew she was scared.

"Don't move!" he told her urgently, "I'm coming!"

"Harold!" she cried, her voice shaking. Another crack sounded out and she felt her eyes wells up with tears. What if she fell through? She had heard horror stories about people who fell through the ice and couldn't get back up. What if that happened to her? Her fear and panic started to get the better of her.

"Bridgette!" Harold yelled out, sensing her fear, "I'm here, calm down. I won't let anything bad happen to you. You're going to be okay."

She looked at him and nodded. He was moving towards her very slowly, all the while she was hearing small cracking noises from the ice below her. She could fell tears running down her cheeks but didn't dare to reach up and wipe them away. She was too afraid that any movement might cause the ice to give way.

Harold was only a few feet away from her now but another large groan from the ice made him stop. He was smiling at her, trying to keep her calm.

"Hey," he said, "See, I'm here."

Bridgette nodded and tried to smile back.

"You're doing awesome," he said, "I'm going to reach out to you now and I need you to take my hand okay?"

She nodded. Harold slowly reached out his hand to her and only when he nodded did she start to reach back. Another crack came and Bridgette felt the ice give way. However Harold grabbed her hand, pulled her hard and then shoved her in the direction of the shore. She fell down on the ice and turned just in time to see Harold fall through.

"Harold!" she yelled. She started to move back to him.

"Stop!" he told her, his teeth already chattering, "You'll go down too, I'll come to you."

"How!" she cried, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Just stay there."

Harold reached out his arms on the ice and started to shimmy his way out of the water. Bridgette was shocked at how calm he seemed to be in this situation, she was sobbing uncontrollably at the thought she might lose him. She was quickly working off her skates so she could pull him to the shore and get him back to the cabin.

He had managed to get most of his body out of the water and was close enough for her to grab him. She quickly grabbed him around the wrists and pulled him to the shore. He was shivering uncontrollably as she worked off his skates and put on his boots. She then pulled on her own and helped him to his feet.

"You're s-s-so br-brave," he told her. She wrapped an arm around his waist and then wrapped one of his around her shoulders.

"Walk with me now," she sobbed, "We have to get you warm."

"You g-got it."

* * *

The walk back to the cabin seemed to take forever for Bridgette. Once they got inside she rushed to get Harold up to their room. She then quickly pulled off his freezing wet clothes and made him get under the covers. She then put more logs on the fire and then she herself stripped.

"What a nice sight," Harold teased her from bed.

"That's not funny!" she replied harshly, "I can't believe you're making jokes!"

"S-sorry."

She got into bed with him and pulled him close to her. His whole body was like ice, she hoped her own body heat would help to warm him. She rubbed his back with her hands and hoped the fire in the fireplace would heat up faster.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Tired."

"Stay awake," she insisted.

"You have to help me then," he replied.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him.

"Tell me a story or something."

Bridgette, who was still fighting back her tears, couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know any."

"Tell me what our first baby is going to look like."

Bridgette held him closer.

"Umm, well, the first one is going to be a boy," she said, "He's going to have a head full of auburn hair, like yours. Only he'll have my eyes. He'll have all the mad skills his father has and be the sweetest kid ever."

"What's his name?"

"Kyler," she replied, "And then our second one will be a girl. She's going to have blonde hair like me and your beautiful green eyes. She's going to be a daddy's girl and everyday you come home she's going to want you to play with her. We'll call her Ocean."

"Promise?" Harold asked her. Bridgette held his face in her hands and kissed him over and over again.

"I swear it."

"I love you Bridgette."

"I love you too!"

* * *

**December 26****th**

Once she felt that Harold was warm enough she quickly called the nearest hospital, which happened to be an hour away. The doctor on the phone was very assuring, telling her that she had done the right thing in keeping him warm and calm.

"Should I bring him in?" she asked.

"How's he doing?"

"Fine, he's sleeping now and his temperature is normal."

"Keep an eye on him we'll send an ambulance to check up on the two of you."

"Okay, thank you. It's the Maddock cabin."

"I know that place."

Bridgette hung up the phone and hurried back to Harold's side. He was awake now and sitting up in bed with a blanket wrapped around him. She crawled into bed next to him.

"I called the hospital, they're sending some people up to check on us."

"Good idea, I'm feeling much better."

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"A little, but are you okay?"

Bridgette didn't reply.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was stupid, I shouldn't have even suggested going skating."

"You couldn't have known," she replied, "You checked the ice and it was fine."

"I've been on that lake hundreds of times, I should have known better. Gosh! I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey!" she said, "No you are not! It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone. You think I blame you? No way. You saved us both. You kept me calm and it was your quick thinking that got us out of there fast. You can't foresee stuff like this Harold. Sometimes bad things happen."

"I'm just glad it was me that went through and not you," he said.

"What does that mean?" she asked, "you think it would have been easier for me to get over possibly losing you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well that's what it sounded like!"

Bridgette got out of the bed and started to pace the floor. More tears were welling up in her eyes, breaking Harold's heart. He hated seeing her cry.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry. I don't know what I meant by that. I just hate seeing you hurt."

"Losing you would hurt me the most," she told him, "You need to understand that. Protecting me from getting hurt only hurts you and that's what kills me the most."

"A vicious cycle," he mused. She nodded. Harold suddenly smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"I think we're pretty good for each other."

Bridgette approached him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she mused.

"No, just listen," he said, "Seeing each other in pain hurts us, in my opinion that's a really strong bond. I think we have something here."

"I know we do," Bridgette replied, "When you fell through that ice, I thought for a moment that it was over. I don't think I could ever love anyone the way I love you."

She straddled his lap and held up her hand with her engagement ring on her finger.

"I'm only doing this once," she went on. Harold cupped her face with his hand.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

He pulled her to his chest and ran his hands along her back.

"I plan on growing old with you Harold," Bridgette told him, "Like I said before, we're in this together."

Harold nodded.

"I love Christmas," he mused, "Of course I have the best gift of all."

"What's that?" she asked him.

"You, my hero."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I'm so happy with this chapter. I don't care if anyone hates it. I loved it. These two together friggin makes me melt! Anyway. Here ends my fic. I don't know if anyone noticed but if you go back and look at the chapter titles it fits in with the title of the fic. I'm creative like that..lol. Not really but thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, all that jazz! What's next from me? More oneshots and an actual fic? Who knows, the sky is the limit. Cheers!


End file.
